The Character King
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: The Lion King transcript parody with different character and different places.
1. Plot

This is a parody transcript of the lion king. before you read the script let me give you some information. first the cartoon I'm using is different then the cartoon from lion king. the cartoon are...

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
>SAGWA THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT<br>KIMBA THE WHITE LION  
>TELETUBBIES<br>THE SIMPSONS  
>HAMLET<br>STAR WARS  
>MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC<br>CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG AND PUPPY DAYS

Now I'm going to show you the character. the character will replace the character.

MUFASA is SONIC [both main character. I know that Sonic never die, except a little in Sonic 06]  
>SARABI is AMY [both wife of the main character. I know that Amy and Sonic never got married, but since it go some Sonamy, I think it kind of cute.]<br>ZAZU is FUFU [both flyer. I know that Fufu only help Sagwa, but Fufu is more helper then Pauly cracker]  
>SIMBA is KIMBA [both lion, became king, and both of their father died.]<br>NALA is KITTY [both wife of Simba and Kimba]  
>SARAFINA is LALA [not many reason, but I think it better]<br>SCAR is HOMER [ I know Homer Simpson is not evil, but he is sometime the insane]  
>TIMON is HAMLET [ not many reason]<br>PUMMBA is LUKE SKYWALKER [not many reason]  
>HYNEAS is FLUTTERRAGE PINKAMENA TARDY SPARKLE CRAZY PONIES [the three main one and the rest. plus even those Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, are not evil, they somethime go insane]<br>KIARA is SHEEGWA [playful. cute, and sometime get into trouble]  
>KOVU is CLIFFORD [I know Clifford is not evil, but Kovu was reformed after she love Kiara.]<br>ZIRA is SAGWA [I know Sagwa is not evil, but this does make a good scene]  
>VITANTI is LISA [not many reason and I know that Lisa and Sagwa don't mix.]<br>NUKA is DONGWA [sometime stubborn and I know that Sagwa and Dongwa are brother and sister.]  
>RAIKI and SILVER [not many reason.]<p>

Some character for example not one of us, had couple character from the show singing also animal species. Now I will tell you the place. the place will also be replace.

PRIDELAND is PONYVILLE  
>ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD is FROOGY BOTTOM BOG<br>OUTLAND is EVERFREE FOREST  
>PRIDE ROCK is THE PALACE<p>

Now for last I will give the song. all the song are still the same, except for one or two thing. In the Beginning of lion king 1 and 2 the first two song were Circle of Life and He Live in You. those two song will be replace by THE STAR SIMPSONS THE CHINESE HEDGEHOG FRIENDSHIP IS HAMLET THE BIG RED AND WHITE TELETUBBIES theme song. that is all the plot, enjoy your story.


	2. The Character King

[THE STAR SIMPSONS THE CHINESE HEDGEHOG FRIENDSHIP IS HAMLET THE BIG RED AND WHITE TELETUBBIES]

{Sunrise on Equestria Ponyville (lightly treed), in time with opening chant to THE STAR SIMPSONS THE CHINESE HEDGEHOG FRIENDSHIP IS HAMLET THE BIG RED AND WHITE TELETUBBIES}

My little Pony My little Simpsons  
>Friendship is Magic<br>GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO  
>GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER<br>WHO THE ONE WHO TRAVEL IN AFRICA  
>WHO THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THE JUNGLE FAME<br>WHO THE KING AND AMINAL IN AFRICA  
>KIMBA THE WHITE LION IS HIS NAME<br>BIG ADVENTURE TON OF FUN  
>A BEAUTIFUL HEART FAITHFUL AND STRONG<br>SHARING KINDNESS IT AN EASY FEAST  
>AND MAGIC MAKE THIS ALL COMPLETE YOU HAVE<br>SONIC HE NUMBER ONE  
>TELETUBBIES THIEIR NUMBER ONE<br>SAGWA SHE NUMBER ONE  
>WATCH OUT IT THE JEDI POWER<br>WHEN WE GET IN TROUBLE WHEN WERE IN THE FIGHT  
>WHO THE ONE WHO JUST WONT TURN AND RUN<br>WHO BELIEVE IN DOING GOOD AND DOING RIGHT  
>KIMBA THE WHITE LION IS THE ONE<br>YOU HAVE CLIFFORD AND HAMLET  
>YOU KNOW THAT YOUR ALL MY BEST FRIEND<p>

[AS THE SONG CONTIUNE Camera is panning and jumping to PONIES JEDI SIAMESE CAT TELETUBBIES LION AND DOG. WHEN THE SONG WAS STILL CONTIUNING the long- distance pan centers on THE PALACE where all the animals are gathering. SONIC is on THE PALACE. Long camera arc to SONIC and FUFU. FUFU bows to SONIC who smiles and nods at him Appearance of SILVER, the HEDGEHOG. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; THEN HE WENT INSIDE THE PALACE UPSTAIR OUTSIDE SONIC OFFICE to where SONIC is standing. FUFU AND SONIC embrace. SONIC leads SILVER over to AMY, who is holding KIMBA. SILVER puts the juice and sand he collects on KIMBA's brow- a ceremonial crown. He then picks KIMBA up and ascends to the point of THE PALACE. SONIC AND AMY follow. With a crescendo in the music and a restatement of the refrain, SILVER holds KIMBA up for the crowd to view. The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc.. The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights SILVER AND KIMBA ON THE PALACE. The crowd bows down, one by one. Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the Presentation. Bass drum hit and immediate switch to black screen with title "The KIMBA KING" in blood-red caps.}  
>-<p>

[MOUSE / Challenge Scene]

{Cue SIMPSONS THEME sounds. Visual fade into MOUSE in A PLATE. Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. Begins sniffing. Becomes frightened. Suddenly a large BIG DUMB BALDY APE swoops down and catches him. Cue the HOMER theme (dissonant, slow, reed theme). Fade in slowly and up full during speech}

{Camera switch to HOMER holding the squeaking and struggling mouse in his HAND. He talks to it while playing with it}

HOMER; Life's not fair, is it? You see I - well, I... shall never be King. {exhale lightly} And you... shall never see the light of another day. {closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the mouse on his extended tongue} ... Adieu... {quiet laugh}

FUFU; {Interrupting} Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?

HOMER; {Light sigh. The mouse is under his paw.} What do you want FUFU?

FUFU; I'm here to announce that King HEDGEHOG SONIC is on his way. {bows} ...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning.

{The mouse runs away from HOMER}

HOMER; Oh now look, FUFU; you've made me lose my lunch.

FUFU; Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a SUPER DARK FORMATION.

HOMER; Oooh... I quiver with FEAR.

{On "FEAR" HOMER crouches down and is baring his teeth at FUFU.}

FUFU; {Very concerned} Now HOMER, don't look at me that way... HELP!

{HOMER quickly pounces on the BAT, catching him in his mouth.}

SONIC; {Almost immediately and off-camera} HOMER! ...

HOMER; {Mouth full} Mm-hmm?

SONIC; Drop him.

FUFU; {Speaking from HOMER's mouth} Impeccable timing, your majesty.

{HOMER spits the BAT out, covered with saliva}

FUFU; {Slimed} Eyyccch.

HOMER; {Sarcastically overjoyed} Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners.

SONIC; AMY and I didn't see you at the presentation of KIMBA.

HOMER; {Faking astonishment} That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful.

{He turns and start scraping his HAND on the PALACE wall. FUFU cringes at the sound.}

HOMER; {Admiring his claws} ...Must have slipped my mind.

FUFU; Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!

{HOMER clicks his teeth at FUFU, who has flown near his face. FUFU takes cover behind SONIC's leg. HOMER bends down to speak to him.}

HOMER; Well, I was first in line... until the little PUSSYCAT was born.

SONIC; {Lowering his head and meeting HOMER eye to eye} That "PUSSYCAT" is my son... and your future king.

HOMER; Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy.

{HOMER turns away and starts to exit}

SONIC; {Warning} Don't turn your back on me, HOMER.

HOMER; {Looking back} Oh, no, SONIC. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me.

SONIC; {GROWL and literally jumps in front of HOMER, baring his teeth for the first time} Is that a challenge?

HOMER; Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.

FUFU; Pity! Why not?

HOMER; {Looking at FUFU} Well, as far as brains go, I got the HUMAN's share. But, when it comes to brute strength {looking at SONIC} ...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.

{Exit HOMER}

FUFU; {Deep sigh} There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. {perches on SONIC's shoulder} And they always manage to ruin special occasions.

SONIC; What am I going to do with him?

FUFU; He'd make a very handsome throw rug.

SONIC; {Chiding} FUFU!

FUFU; And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him.

{They exit, chuckling. Pan out into open EQUESTRIA.}  
>-<p>

[Painting Scene]

{Rise in music- "SAGWA THEME" track- with theme stated in African flute, it broadens eventually with chorus and full orchestra. We see a rainstorm gently crossing EQUESTRIA. Multiplane camera approach to SILVER's CAVERN. Camera switch to inside the CAVERN. SILVER is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a lion cub.}

SILVER; {Mutters to himself, in which the word "KIMBA" can be heard} Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh... {completing the ceremonial crown in the painting} KIMBA.

{Horns and brass close theme in a stately manner with a decrescendo. Fade to black keeping the painting of the cub as a crossover to the fade in of THE PALACE in early morning}

[The Sunrise / Pouncing Scene]

{KIMBA is seen coming out on the PALACE WALL. He runs back into the PALACE and leaps over several of the ANIMALS, accidentally jumping on a few.}

KIMBA; Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!

Random ANIMAL: Oomph!

KIMBA; Sorry! ...Oop.

{KIMBA starts to wake SONIC}

KIMBA; Dad? Daad. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad-

AMY; {Over KIMBA's endless noise of "Dad"s, sleepily} Your son... is awake...

SONIC; {Also sleepily} Before sunrise, he's YOUR son.

KIMBA; Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad! {tugs at SONIC's ear.} Daa- Whoa!

{He loses his grip on SONIC's ear, and slips and crashes into something off camera. He then comes running back on screen and butts SONIC. SONIC sleepily eyes his son.}

KIMBA; You promised!

SONIC; {Seeing his son's impatience} Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up.

KIMBA; Yeah!

{SONIC yawns a well-recorded HEDGEHOG yawn. SONIC AND AMY follow AMY up to the top of PALACE. KIMBA rubs up against AMY; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. Departing shot of her, with a loving expression. The sunrise illuminates the top of THE PALACE impressively. Both KIMBA AND SONIC are on the point. Cue music.}

SONIC; Look, KIMBA. Everything the light touches is our kingdom.

KIMBA; Wow.

{The camera revolves around them, during SONIC's speech, from a reverse view to a frontal shot.}

SONIC; A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, KIMBA, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king.

KIMBA; And this will all be mine?

SONIC; Everything.

KIMBA; Everything the light touches. {KIMBA looks all around. He views the rip-rap canyon to the north} What about that shadowy place?

SONIC; That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, KIMBA.

KIMBA; But I thought a king can do whatever he wants.

SONIC; Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time.

{SONIC starts back down the rock}

KIMBA; {Awed} There's more?

SONIC; {Chuckles} KIMBA...

{Camera switch. SONIC AND KIMBA are out walking on EQUESTRIA.}

SONIC; Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the SIAMESE CAT to the JEDI KNIGHT.

KIMBA; But, Dad, don't we eat the JEDI KNIGHT?

SONIC; Yes, KIMBA, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the JEDI KNIGHT eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life.

FUFU; { Lights on a nearby rock} Good morning, sire!

SONIC; Good morning, FUFU.

FUFU; Checking in... with the morning report.

SONIC; Fire away.

FUFU; Well! The MEOWING from the SIAMESE CAT is that the EARTH PONIES are in a bit of a spot...

{FUFU's speech will continue through without stop. KIMBA's and SONIC's conversation is the focus.}

SONIC; {Distracted} Oh, really?

{KIMBA, uninterested in FUFU, pounces at a BREEZIES and SIAMESE CAT}

FUFU; {Continuing, not noticing SONIC's lack of enthusiasm} ... And the UNICORN are going CRAZY over this. Of course, the TELETUBBIES are acting like they're above it all...

SONIC; {To KIMBA} What are you doing, son?

KIMBA; {Disappointedly looking in his empty paws} Pouncing.

SONIC; Let an old pro show you how it's done.

FUFU; ...The tick PEGASI are FLYING on the LION. I told the LION to forget it, but they can't...

SONIC; FUFU, would you turn around?

FUFU; Yes, sire. {Continuing immediately} The HEDGEHOG are hard up, but I always say ...

SONIC; {Whispering} Stay low to the ground.

FUFU; HEDGEHOG never prosper...

KIMBA; {Whispering} Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah...

FUFU; {Realizing something is amiss} What going on?

SONIC; A pouncing lesson.

FUFU; Oh very good. Pouncing. {Realizing} Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious...

{SONIC motions for FUFU to turn back around.}

FUFU; Oh... this is so humiliating.

SONIC; {Still whispering} Try not to make a sound.

FUFU; What are you telling him, SONIC? {Looking around uneasily- KIMBA AND SONIC seem to have disappeared.} SONIC? KIMBA?

{KIMBA does a full pounce leaving FUFU stunned on the ground}

SONIC; Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good. Ha ha ha...

{A SIAMESE CAT emerges under FUFU.}

SIAMESE CAT; Zazu!

FUFU; {Exasperated} Yes?

SIAMESE CAT; {Saluting} Sir. News from the underground.

SONIC; {To KIMBA} Now, this time-

FUFU; {Interrupting and with urgency} Sire! CHANGLING! In PONYVILLE!

SONIC; {Serious now} FUFU, take KIMBA home.

KIMBA; Oh, Dad, can't I come?

SONIC; {Curtly} No, son.

{SONIC heads off at a full gallop}

KIMBA; I never get to go anywhere.

FUFU; Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk.

{They head off. Camera pulls back to wide view of EQUESTRIA.}

[HOMER Tricks KIMBA Scene]

{Camera change to HOMER on his overhanging PALACE ledge. We see HOMER pace once and kick an old DONUT off the edge.}

{Enter KIMBA}

KIMBA; Hey Uncle HOMER! Guess what!

HOMER; I despise guessing games.

KIMBA; I'm going to be king of THE PALACE.

HOMER; {Sarcastically} Oh goody.

KIMBA; {Looking out over the edge of the rock} My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; {greedily} and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh.

HOMER; Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know.

{HOMER flops down on his side.}

KIMBA; Hey, Uncle HOMER? When I'm king, what'll that make you?

HOMER; A BIG DUMB BALDY APE

KIMBA; Heh heh. You're so weird.

HOMER; You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?

KIMBA; Everything.

HOMER; He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...?

KIMBA; {Disappointed} Well, no... he said I can't go there.

HOMER; And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there.

KIMBA; Well, I'm brave! What's out th-

HOMER; {Interrupting} No, I'm sorry, KIMBA, I just can't tell you.

KIMBA; Why not?

HOMER; KIMBA, KIMBA, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew.

{HOMER rubs and pats KIMBA's head}

KIMBA; {Snorts sarcastically} Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew.

HOMER; All the more reason for me to be protective... An FROGGY BOTTOM BOG is no place for a young prince... {faking surprise} Oops!

KIMBA; {Enthusiastic} An FROGGY what? Whoa.

HOMER; {Faking dismay} Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all... {pulling KIMBA near} Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place.

KIMBA; {Thinks} No problem.

HOMER; There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret.

{KIMBA leaves the rock, HOMER walks away with an evil smile. Menacing music.}

[Bath Scene - Intro to MIRROR POND Scene]

{KIMBA is running down the slope of the bottom part of THE PALACE. He runs down towards two lionesses (AMY AND LALA). LALA is giving KITTY a bath. Music is light, almost jazzy. Pan flute lead.}

KIMBA; Hey, KITTY.

KITTY; Hi, KIMBA.

KIMBA; Come on. I just heard about this great place.

KITTY; {Through clenched teeth} KIMBA! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath.

AMY; And it's time for yours.

{KIMBA tries (too late) to escape; AMY bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.}

KIMBA; Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane.

{AMY smiles.}

KIMBA; Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?

KITTY; So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb.

KIMBA; No. It's really cool.

AMY; So where is this "really cool" place?

KIMBA; Oh. {thinks} Uh... around the MIRROR POND.

KITTY; The MIRROR POND? What's so great about the MIRROR POND?

KIMBA; {Whisper} I'll SHOW you when we GET there.

KITTY; {Whisper} Oh. {Normal} Uh... Mom, can I go with KIMBA?

LALA; Hmm... What do you think, AMY?

AMY; Well...

KITTY AND KIMBA; {through broad, forced grins} Pleeeease?

AMY; It's all right with me...

{KITTY AND KIMBA are overjoyed}

KITTY;All right!

KIMBA; Yeah!

AMY; ...As long as FUFU goes with you.

{KIMBA AND KITTY stop dead in their celebration}

Simba:  
>No. Not FUFU.<p>

[MIRROR POND Scene]

{Camera is at a ground angle slightly behind the cubs walking towards the MIRROR POND. FUFU is visible in the sky overhead.}

FUFU; Step lively. The sooner we get to the MIRROR POND, the sooner we can leave.

{Camera angle changes to the cubs from an immediate real view}

KITTY; {Whisper} So where we really going?

KIMBA; {Whisper} FROOGY BOTTOM BOG.

KITTY; Wow!

KIMBA; {Whisper} Shhh! FUFU.

KITTY; {Whisper} Right. So how are we gonna ditch the BATTY?

{Camera switch to just above FUFU. We hear the cubs whispering back and forth below}

KIMBA; {Whispering} Oh, I know how we can -

FUFU;  
>{Flying down} Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in EQUESTRIA. Your parents will be thrilled... {He lands in front of them} ...what with your being betrothed and all.<p>

KIMBA; Be-what?

FUFU; Betrothed. Intended. Affianced.

KITTY; Meaning...?

FUFU; {As though holding on to his coat lapels} One day, you two are going to be married!

KIMBA; Yuck!

KITTY; Ewww.

KIMBA; I can't marry her. She's my friend.

KITTY; Yeah. It'd be too weird.

FUFU; Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition...

{KIMBA mimics FUFU during these last words}

FUFU; ...going back generations.

KIMBA; Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go.

FUFU; Not so long as I'm around.

{Start fading in intro to "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"}

KIMBA; Well, in that case, you're fired.

FUFU; Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that. {Pokes KIMBA's nose}

KITTY; Well, he's the future king.

KIMBA; Yeah. {Thumping FUFU's chest} So you have to do what I tell you.

FUFU; Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed.

KIMBA; Hmph. Not the way I see it.

{Full song, colors change to wild pop-African. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.}

KIMBA; I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware!

FUFU; Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair

{Plucks KIMBA's hair where mane would be}

{KIMBA gets a mane of leaves}

KIMBA; I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before

{Climbs a log}

KIMBA; I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR

{On "ROAR" he shouts at FUFU, startling him backwards into a puddle}

FUFU; {Drying on what appears to be a hanging towel} Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

{Camera pulls back; reveals the "towel" as the ear of a red UNICORN which hits FUFU with its HORN as with a golf club, sending him skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.}

KIMBA; Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

FUFU; {Speaking} You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think...

{For this verse FUFU is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. KIMBA AND KITTY are on each side of FUFU; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.}

KIMBA; No one saying do this

FUFU; [Now when I said that, I -]

KITTY; No one saying be there

FUFU; [What I meant was...]

KIMBA; No one saying stop that

FUFU; [Look, what you don't realize...]

KIMBA AND KITTY; No one saying see here

FUFU; [Now see here!]

KIMBA; Free to run around all day

{KIMBA AND KITTY are now riding EARTH PONIES}

FUFU; [Well, that's definitely out...]

KIMBA; Free to do it all my way!

FUFU; {Flying ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead} I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart

{Flies into a rhino}

KIMBA; Kings don't need advice From little BATTY for a start

{FUFU lights on a branch}

FUFU; If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of QUESTRIA I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!

{The camera pulls back to reveal FUFU has lighted on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. FUFU yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying towards and through the camera.}

FUFU; This child is getting wildly out of wing

KIMBA; Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

{The cubs trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when FUFU follows, they all turn and raise their tails; FUFU covers himself with a wing. KIMBA AND KITTY dance about under a moving herd of JEDI KNIGHT while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. FUFU flies overhead, looking for them. KIMBA ends up standing on a JEDI KNIGHT's head.}

KIMBA; Everybody look left Everybody look right

{ FUFU squawks as the herd tramples him}

{KIMBA hops up a ladder of TELETUBBIES heads}

KIMBA; Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight!

{Sliding down a TELETUBBIES's neck into theatrical pose}

FUFU; {Speaking, but in strict time} Not yet!

Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King KIMBA's finest fling

{The Chorus of LION TELETUBBIES JEDI KNIGHT EARTH PONIES, etc. forms a pyramid with the cubs on top}

KIMBA & Chorus: Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

{The pyramid topples leaving the rhino sitting on FUFU}

FUFU; {Muffled} I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF! ... KIMBA? KITTY?

[FROGGY BOTTOM BOG - CHANGLING OF CRAZY PONIES Scene]

{Camera change to KIMBA AND KITTY making their way away from FUFU. They are laughing.}

KIMBA; All right, it worked!

KITTY; We lost 'im.

KIMBA; {Arrogantly} I... am a genius.

KITTY; Hey, Genius, it was my idea.

KIMBA; Yeah, but I pulled it off.

KITTY; With me!

KIMBA; Oh yeah? ...Rrarr!

{KIMBA jumps at KITTY; they tussle quickly. KITTY ends on top and pins KIMBA with her forepaws, producing a resounding thump.}

KITTY; Ha. Pinned ya.

KIMBA; {Annoyed} Hey, lemme up.

{KITTY turns away smiling. KIMBA looks at her and jumps at her again. They tussle, rolling down a short hill. She pins him again in the same position with another thump.}

KITTY; Pinned ya again.

{A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The camera pulls back to a view of the surroundings that the cubs have just noticed. Mostly in grays, we see a dark craggy vale filled with skeletons of PONIES. Eerie music.}

KIMBA; This is it. We made it.

{ They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. A large PONIES skull is nearby. The camera follows to survey the entire bleak view.}

KIMBA AND KITTY; Whoa!

KITTY; It's really creepy.

KIMBA; Yeah... Isn't it great?

KITTY; {Relishing her naughtiness} We could get in big trouble.

KIMBA; {Enjoying it also} I know, huh.

KITTY; {Looking at the skull} I wonder if its brains are still in there.

KIMBA; {Walking towards the skull} There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's go check it out.

{KIMBA walks towards the mouth of the skull. FUFU flaps suddenly up in front of them, emitting a sharp squawk of "Wrong!" and giving the audience a start.}

FUFU; The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here.

KIMBA; Aw, man.

FUFU; We're way beyond the boundary of the PALACE.

KIMBA; Huh. Look. BATTY BOY is scared. Heh.

FUFU; {Poking KIMBA in the nose} That's Mr. BATTY BOY to you, fuzzy. And right now we are all in very real danger.

{KIMBA has moved nearer to the entrance of the skull}

KIMBA; Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!

{Following KIMBA's confident laughter we hear more laughing from inside the skull. KIMBA runs back and hides behind KITTY AND FUFU. Three CRAZY PONIES emerge from the skull's eyes and mouth.}

TARDY SPARKLE; Well, well, well, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE. What have we got here?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Hmm. I don't know, TARDY SPARKLE. Uh... what do you think, FLUTTERRAGE?

FLUTTERRAGE; {Crazy laughter}

{They circle around the cubs and FUFU.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!

FUFU; And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error. Eh heh heh...

TARDY SPARKLE; Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. {peering close into the camera} You're SONIC's little stooge.

FUFU; I, madam, am the king's majordomo.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Looking at KIMBA} And that would make you...?

KIMBA; The future king.

TARDY SPARKLE; Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?

KIMBA; Puh. You can't do anything me.

FUFU; Uhh... technically, they can. We are on their land.

KIMBA; But FUFU, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers.

FUFU; {Aside, surreptitiously, to KIMBA} Ix-nay on the oopid-stay...

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!"

FUFU; {Harried} My, my, my. Look at the sun. {starts to try to hasten the cubs away} It's time to go!

TARDY SPARKLE; What's the hurry? We'd looove you to stick around for dinner.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeaaaah! We could have whatever's... "lion" around! {In the background} Get it? Lion around! {laughs}

TARDY SPARKLE; Oh wait, wait, wait. I got one, I got one. Make mine a "cub" sandwich. Whatcha think?

{Peals of uncontrollable laughter. FLUTTERRAGE jumps up and starts gesticulating and jabbering.}

TARDY SPARKLE; What? FLUTTERRAGE? What is it?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Looking where FLUTTERRAGE is pointing} Hey, did we order this dinner to go?

TARDY SPARKLE; No. Why?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Cause there it goes!

{Camera view to the cubs running off; they stop after a bit. Quick camera jump showing FUFU being caught in mid-flight.}

KITTY; Did we lose 'em?

KIMBA; I think so. Where's FUFU?

{Camera switch. The CRAZY PONIES have FUFU near a steam vent. PINKAMENA DIANE PIE is holding the BAT.}

PINKAMENA PIE; The little majordomo BAT hippity-hopped all the way to the BATTY-boiler. {He walks FUFU to the vent and stuffs him into it, plugging it up.}

FUFU; Oh no. Not the BATTY-boiler. {It shoots him off in a puff of steam}

{The CRAZY PONIES start laughing hysterically}

KIMBA; {Now near the CRAZY PONIES} Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?

TARDY SPARKLE; Like... you?

KIMBA; Oops.

{The CRAZY PONIES start chasing the cubs. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE TARDY SPARKLE AND FLUTTERRAGE; BOO! {laughter}

{The CRAZY PONIES chase the cubs up and over the skull and the cubs slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off the end of the spine and land on a hillside of bones.}

KITTY; KIMBA!

{KIMBA turns around and is horrified to see KITTY slipping back down the pile.}

KITTY; Aaaaiee!

{KIMBA runs bravely back and claws TARDY SPARKLE across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while KITTY escapes. TARDY SPARKLE becomes enraged; the CRAZY PONIES pursue the cubs quickly and corner them in a cave.}

TARDY SPARKLE; Look, LADIES! A king fit for a meal!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Entering the cave, taunting} Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.

{KIMBA tries to roar. He produces a nice medium yowl.}

TARDY SPARKLE; Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on.

{KIMBA opens his mouth to roar again, but we hear a full- grown lion roar.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE TARDY SPARKLE FLUTTERRAGE; Huh?!

{SONIC charges the CRAZY PONIES from camera left and knocks them about until they are cringing under him.}

TARDY SPARKLE; Oh, please, please. Uncle. Uncle.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Ow. Ow. Ow.

SONIC; {Half roar} Silence!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Oh, we're gonna shut up right now.

TARDY SPARKLE; Calm down. We're really sorry.

SONIC; If you ever come near my son again...

TARDY SPARKLE; Oh this is... this is your son?!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Oh, your son?

TARDY SPARKLE; Did you know that?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; No... me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. Did you?

TARDY SPARKLE; No! Of course not.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; No.

TARDY SPARKLE AND PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; FLUTTERRAGE?

FLUTTERRAGE; {Stupidly nods yes}

{ SONIC roars}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Toodles!

{With a gunshot sound they disappear. FUFU lights in front of SONIC, giving him a "that'll show 'em" nod... but then withers under SONIC's angry glare.}

KIMBA; {Approaching his father} Dad, I...

SONIC; You deliberately disobeyed me.

KIMBA; Dad, I'm... I'm sorry.

SONIC; {Stern} Let's go home.

{They all start walking out of the Burial Grounds, the cubs bent down in shame.}

KITTY; {Whispering} I thought you were very brave.

{The camera steadily pans up one of the walls of the cave. It stops on a horrifying image of HOMER, standing on a ledge where he had been watching the cubs' near-demise.}

[Disciplinary - Stars Scene]

{Camera switch to out on EQUESTRIA. The cubs are still walking in a shamed manner behind SONIC. FUFU is flying between.}

SONIC; {Still stern} FUFU?

FUFU; {Flying forward and lighting in front of SONIC, his trepidation showing} Yes, sire?

SONIC; {Stern} Take KITTY home. I've got to teach my son a lesson.

{The camera views the cubs. KIMBA crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. FUFU flies back to the cubs.}

FUFU; Come, KITTY. KIMBA... {puts his wings on KIMBA's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat} Good luck.

{FUFU and KITTY leave. The camera view is of KIMBA in the foreground with SONIC facing away from the camera in the background.}

SONIC; {Calling, still very stern, not looking at KIMBA} KIMBA! {The word reverberates in the night air.}

{KIMBA slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet sad music. KIMBA steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for KIMBA. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline KIMBA. [It also comes across that KIMBA has some rather big shoes to fill, so to speak, and is only now realizing his true position. -BT] KIMBA is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward.}

{SONIC thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to him.}

SONIC; KIMBA , I'm very disappointed in you.

KIMBA; {Very quietly and sadly} I know.

SONIC; {Continuing} You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put KITTY in danger!

KIMBA; {Bordering on crying, voice cracks} I was just trying to be brave like you.

SONIC; I'm only brave when I have to be. KIMBA being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble.

KIMBA; But you're not scared of anything.

SONIC; I was today.

KIMBA; {Disbelieving} You were?

SONIC; Yes... {bends down close to Simba} I thought I might lose you.

KIMBA; Oh. {Lightening slightly} I guess even kings get scared, huh?

SONIC; Mm-hmm.

KIMBA; {Whispering conspiratorially} But you know what?

SONIC; {Whispering back} What?

KIMBA; I think those CRAZY PONIES were even scareder.

SONIC; {Gentle laugh} 'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you.

{SONIC has bent down. He picks KIMBA up and starts giving him a noogie.}

KIMBA; Oh no, no... Aaagh! Errrggh!

{Music rises as KIMBA AND SONIC tussle playfully for a brief while.}

KIMBA; Oh, come here... {as SONIC runs away} Hah! Gotcha!

{ They end up with SONIC laid down and KIMBA on his head}

KIMBA; Dad?

SONIC; Hmm?

KIMBA; We're pals, right?

SONIC; {Gentle laugh} Right.

KIMBA; And we'll always be together, right?

SONIC; {Sitting up, KIMBA now on his shoulder} KIMBA Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.

KIMBA; {Awed} Really?

SONIC; Yes... So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you ... And so will I.

[Be Prepared Scene]

{Camera switch from stars to CRAZY PONIES cave. As we move into the cave, we first hear PINKAMENA DIANE PIEi's voice and eventually see PINKAMENA DIANE PIE and FLUTTERRAGE together with TARDY SPARKLE to the side.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Man, that lousy SONIC! I won't be able to sit for a week! {We notice numerous scratches on PINKAMENA DIANE PIE's PLOT}

FLUTTERRAGE; {Laughs}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; It's not funny, FLUTTERRAGE.

FLUTTERRAGE; {Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Hey, shut up!

FLUTTERRAGE; {Can NOT stop laughing}

{PINKAMENA DIANE PIE tackles FLUTTERRAGE; they start fighting.}

TARDY SPARKLE; Will you knock it off!

{PINKAMENA DIANE PIE stops. FLUTTERRAGE continues, biting himself in the leg.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Well, he started it!

TARDY SPARKLE; Look at you GIRLs. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {With drool dangling from his mouth} Man, I hate dangling.

TARDY SPARKLE; Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah. Man, I hate lions.

TARDY SPARKLE; So pushy.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; And hairy.

TARDY SPARKLE; And stinky.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; And man, are they...

TARDY SPARKLE AND PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; UuuugLY! {laughter}

HOMER; {From his perch we saw in the CRAZY PONIES chase} Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Ohh. {relieved from the surprise} Oh, HOMER, it's just you.

TARDY SPARKLE; We were afraid it was somebody important.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, you know, like SONIC.

TARDY SPARKLE; Yeah.

HOMER; I see.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Now that's power.

TARDY SPARKLE; Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; SONIC.

TARDY SPARKLE; {Shivering} Ooooh. ... Do it again.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; SONIC.

TARDY SPARKLE; Ooooh!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; SONIC. SONIC! SONIC!

TARDY SPARKLE; {Builds up hysterical laughter} ...Oooh! It tingles me.

HOMER; I'm surrounded by idiots.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Not you, HOMER; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal.

HOMER; {Sarcastic} Charmed.

TARDY SPARKLE; Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, HOMER, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?

HOMER; I don't think you really deserve this. {Holds out a PONY haunch.} I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. {Drops leg to CRAZY PONIES} And you couldn't even dispose of them. {Intro fade-in on Be Prepared}

TARDY SPARKLE; {Chewing with full mouth} Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, HOMER.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah. What are we supposed to do- {swallow} kill SONIC?

HOMER; Precisely.

{The three CRAZY PONIES pause from eating and look up at HOMER questioningly. Three-top flutter to coincide with HOMER's leaps down to the CRAZY PONIES.}

{HOMER walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song HOMER paces slowly around FLUTTERRAGE, who is chewing on the remnants of the PONY leg}

HOMER; {Full song} I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a HEDGEHOG's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs

{On 'Pay attention', HOMER angrily swats the bone away; FLUTTERRAGE comes to abrupt attention}

{Waving his paw in front of FLUTTERRAGE's blank eyes to make his point; FLUTTERRAGE's tongue lolls out}

HOMER; But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares

{TARDY SPARKLE AND PINKAMENA DIANE PIE are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you," HOMER turns and leaps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two CRAZY PONIES into the air.}

{In the next verse, HOMER is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor.}

HOMER; So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer

TARDY SPARKLE; And where do we feature?

HOMER; {Grabbing TARDY SPARKLEi's cheek} Just listen to MAX POWER

{TARDY SPARKLE rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red}

HOMER; I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared!

{HOMER leaps up beside FLUTTERRAGE, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge The three CRAZY PONIES land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head. Spoken}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what?

HOMER; For the death of the king.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Why? Is he sick?

{HOMER grabs PINKAMENA DIANE PIE by the throat}

HOMER; No, fool - we're going to kill him. KIMBA too.

{Dropping PINKAMENA DIANE PIE back onto the floor}

TARDY SPARKLE; Great idea! Who needs a king?

TARDY SPARKLE(and then PINKAMENA DIANE PIE); {Sing-song voices, dancing around PINKAMENA DIANE PIE} No king! No king! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!

HOMER; Idiots! There will be a king!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Hey, but you said, uh...

HOMER; I will be king! ...Stick with me {triumphant, toothy grin}, and you'll never go hungry again!

TARDY SPARKLE AND PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yaay! All right! Long live the king!

{Camera reveals hundreds of more CRAZY PONIES in the shadows.}

All CRAZY PONIES; Long live the king! Long live the king!

{Full song again}

{ HOMER's army of CRAZY PONIES is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle}

CRAZY PONIES; {In tight, crisp phrasing and diction} It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored.

HOMER; Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board

{Motions a slice across the neck}

HOMER; The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!

{Leaps off his rock throne to single out one hapless CRAZY PONIES that CRAZY PONIES slips and falls into a fiery crevice Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of CRAZY PONIES joins in dancing boisterously, leaping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone. The paranthetical parts are the CRAZY PONIES' counterpoint singing}

HOMER; So prepare for the coup of the century (Oooh!) Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh... La! La! La!) {PLOT ends punctuating} Meticulous planning (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning (Lots of food) Decades of denial (We repeat) Is simply why I'll (Endless meat) Be king undisputed (Aaaaaaah...) Respected, saluted (...aaaaaaah...) And seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!) Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo) Be prepared!

All (Even FLUTTERRAGE):  
>Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -<br>Be prepared!

{Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. HOMER and the CRAZY PONIES are laughing evilly. Drum roll rises to a crash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene.}

[Stampede Scene]

{Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.}

HOMER; Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you.

{Camera switch to bottom of the gully. HOMER AND KIMBA are near a rock, underneath a small tree.}

KIMBA; Oooh. What is it?

HOMER; If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?

KIMBA; If you tell me, I'll still act surprised.

HOMER; Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy.

KIMBA; Come on, Uncle HOMER.

HOMER; No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing.

{Through KIMBA's expression, we see that he resents HOMER's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off.}

HOMER; Well! I'd better go get him.

KIMBA; I'll go with you.

HOMER; {Loud, snapping tone} No! {regaining composure} Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the CRAZY PONIES...

KIMBA; {Shocked} You know about that?

HOMER; KIMBA, everybody knows about that.

KIMBA; {Meek and embarrassed} Really?

HOMER; Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? {clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on KIMBA's shoulder} Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?

{HOMER starts to pull away}

KIMBA; Oh... Okay...

{HOMER pats KIMBA roughly on the head, then moves off.}

KIMBA; Hey, Uncle HOMER, will I like the surprise?

HOMER; {Turning back over his shoulder} KIMBA, it's to DIE for.

{The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from HOMER AND KIMBA. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the CRAZY PONIES (PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, FLUTTERRAGE, AND TARDY SPARKLE), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Stomach growls}

TARDY SPARKLE; Shut up.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; I can't help it. I'm so hungry... {jumping up} I gotta have a EARTH PONIES!

TARDY SPARKLE; Stay put.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?

TARDY SPARKLE; No! We wait for the signal from HOMER.

{Camera switch to HOMER mounting a rock in view of the CRAZY PONIES}

TARDY SPARKLE; There he is... {making an evil, almost humorous face} let's go.

{Camera switch back to KIMBA}

KIMBA; Little roar. Puh!

{A HEDGEHOG walks past KIMBA. He growls at it.}

KIMBA; Rarrr!

{The HEDGEHOG has no reaction to this first attempt. KIMBA then jumps down and tries again.}

KIMBA; Rrrraowr-h!

{For the third attempt, KIMBA moves closer again and inhales deeply.}

KIMBA; RAOWR!

{The HEDGEHOG skitters off screen. KIMBA's roar echoes around the canyon. Shot of KIMBA lifting his ears to relish the echo. The echo is soon eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. KIMBA looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to KIMBA's terrified face. KIMBA takes off in front of the herd. Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the CRAZY PONIES are seen chasing the EARTH PONIES herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to SONIC AND FUFU a short distance from the canyon.}

FUFU; Oh look, sire; the herd is on the move.

SONIC; Odd...

{ HOMER runs up, out of breath}

HOMER; SONIC. Quick. Stampede. In the gorge. KIMBA's down there!

SONIC; KIMBA?

{ Camera switch to KIMBA. He is running and climbs up a dead tree. FUFU flies ahead of SONIC AND HOMER, down into the canyon. He spots KIMBA.}

KIMBA; {Clinging precariously to a tree} FUFU! Help me!

FUFU; Your father is on the way! Hold on!

KIMBA; {Losing grip} Hurry!

{SONIC AND HOMER are on the lower ledges of the gorge. FUFU flies back to SONIC and points out where KIMBA is.}

FUFU; There! There! On that tree!

SONIC; Hold on, KIMBA!

{In the gully, a EARTH PONIES rams the tree KIMBA's on, nearly breaking it.}

KIMBA; Ahhhh!

{SONIC runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.}

FUFU; Oh HOMER, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!

{HOMER backhands FUFU into a rock wall, knocking him out. HOMER then follows SONIC's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully {!}. SONIC runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some EARTH PONIES and runs into the herd towards KIMBA's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A EARTH PONIES hits KIMBA's tree, throwing KIMBA into the air. SONIC gets up in time to catch KIMBA in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws KIMBA. KIMBA dodges a few oncoming EARTH PONIES. SONIC runs by with the herd and grabs KIMBA. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets KIMBA down, but is immediately struck by a EARTH PONIES and carried off into the stampede.}

KIMBA; DAD!

{KIMBA watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of EARTH PONIES below him. At the last second, SONIC leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. KIMBA turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of KIMBA's sight, SONIC reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is HOMER.}

SONIC; HOMER! Broth- { slips, barely hangs on} Brother! Help me!

{HOMER looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto SONIC's foreHAND with HANDS extended. SONIC roars, primarily from the sudden pain of HOMER's HANDS, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes HOMER's intent.}

HOMER; { Slowly and evilly} Long live the king.

{HOMER throws his brother backwards. SONIC free-falls, back first. The camera follows SONIC down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.}

SONIC; Aaaaaaahh!

{Camera suddenly focuses in on KIMBA, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. SONIC AND KIMBA's screams mingle.}

KIMBA; Nooooooo!

{The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. KIMBA bounds to the canyon floor. SONIC is nowhere to be seen.}

KIMBA; {Cough} Dad!

{We hear a sound}

KIMBA; {Quietly} Dad?

{We see a stray EARTH PONIES run past, the source of the sound. The EARTH PONIES curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is SONIC, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. KIMBA approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small KIMBA really is.}

KIMBA; {Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against KIMBA's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He tugs at SONIC's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. KIMBA runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... help.

{He cries. KIMBA turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect. The "SONIC" theme gives way to a series of ominous chords as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust.}

HOMER; KIMBA. ...What have you done?

KIMBA; {Jumps back, crying} There were EARTH PONIES and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen.

HOMER; {Embracing KIMBA, yet still distant} Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls KIMBA closer; KIMBA hides his face on HOMER's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at KIMBA) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. {KIMBA is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to HOMER.} Oh! What will your mother think?

KIMBA; {Sniffing} What am I gonna do?

HOMER; Run away, KIMBA. Run... Run away and never return.

{KIMBA runs off blindly, obviously broken. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three CRAZY PONIES appear behind HOMER.}

HOMER; Kill him.

{ The CRAZY PONIES take off after him; HOMER stands motionless. KIMBA is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The CRAZY PONIES pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE sees them and recoils.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Whoa!

{After skidding extensively, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then TARDY SPARKLE AND FLUTTERRAGE run into him, propelling him into the bushes.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeow! { Jumping back out of the bushes}

{TARDY SPARKLE AND FLUTTERRAGE are laughing}

TARDY SPARKLE; {Seeing KIMBA emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert} Hey- There he goes! There he goes!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Removing thorns} So go get 'im.

TARDY SPARKLE; There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus PLOT?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Spitting out thorns into FLUTTERRAGE's laughing face; FLUTTERRAGE lets out a small yelp of pain} We gotta finish the job.

TARDY SPARKLE; Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Shouting} Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!

{"Kill ya" echoes off as we see KIMBA still running into the desert. The CRAZY PONIES make their way off the cliffs back to the PALACE.}

[Address and Depaint Scene]

{Camera change to HOMER addressing the PRIDE by the moon AT THE TOP OF THE PALACE.}

HOMER; SONIC's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose KIMBA, who had barely begun to live...

{Camera pans around the PRIDE. Some of them, with FUFU, are comforting AMY, who bends her head in extreme pain. KITTY is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying.}

HOMER; ...For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... {The CRAZY PONIES start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly} ...in which PRIDE and CRAZY PONIES come together, in a great and glorious future! {HOMER ascends THE PALACE as the CRAZY PONIES appear in full force.}

{The camera pans to SILVER who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with SILVER in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. The camera changes. The painting, smeared, is overlaid on KIMBA laying out in the hot desert sun.}

[Buzzards - Intro to Hakuna Matata Scene]

{Buzzards are circling the cub's body. One descends, then all. They circle around it. With a blast of music, HAMLET RUNNING WITH LUKE SKYWALKER appears and dives into the midst of the TELETUBBIES. They slap and kick the buzzards all away.}

HAMLET; Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh! Get out! Get out! Get outta here! Whoo!

LUKE SKYWALKER; I love it! Bowling for TELETUBBIES!

HAMLET; {Laughing, dusting himself off} Gets 'em every time.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Looking at KIMBA} Uh-oh. Hey HAMLET. You better come look. I think it's still alive.

HAMLET; Ewww...

{HAMLET walks to the front of KIMBA, who is lying with his paw over his face.}

HAMLET; All righty, what have we got here? {he smells KIMBA}

{He tries to lift KIMBA's paw. He can't. He gets under it and with a great push gets it above his head. He sees KIMBA's face.}

HAMLET; Jeez, it's a lion! {Jumping up on LUKE SKYWALKER} Run, LUKE SKYWALKER! Move it!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hey, HAMLET. It's just a little lion. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?

HAMLET; {Yelling into LUKE SKYWALKER's ear, which creates a reverberating effect} LUKE SKYWALKER, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys like us.

LUKE SKYWALKER; he's so little.

{He leans over to regard KIMBA, and accidentally dumps HAMLET from his head.}

HAMLET; He's gonna get bigger.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Seen from HAMLET's point of view on the ground, with a huge nose) Maybe he'll be on our side.

HAMLET; A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b- ...Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea.

LUKE SKYWALKER; So we keeping 'im?

HAMLET; Of course. Who's the brains in this outfit?

{LUKE SKYWALKER scoops KIMBA up WITH THE FORCE}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Uhhh...

HAMLET; My point exactly. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade.

{LUKE SKYWALKER trots off with HAMLET USING THE FORCE WITH KIMBA.}

[Hakuna Matata Scene]

{Camera switch to LUKE SKYWALKER, HAMLET, and KIMBA near a pool of water and oasis. KIMBA has been laid near the water. HAMLET splashes some water in KIMBA's face. KIMBA stirs.}

HAMLET; You okay, kid?

KIMBA; I guess so.

LUKE SKYWALKER; You nearly died.

HAMLET; I saved you.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {GROWL at HAMLET}

HAMLET; Well, uh, LUKE SKYWALKERhelped. A little.

KIMBA; {Dully} Thanks for your help.

{KIMBA heads off quietly back out towards the desert.}

HAMLET; Hey, where you going?

KIMBA; Nowhere.

HAMLET; {Watching KIMBA, talking to LUKE SKYWALKER} Gee. He looks blue.

LUKE SKYWALKER; I'd say WHITE.

HAMLET; No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh.

{LUKE SKYWALKER trots up to KIMBA}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hey kid, what's eatin' ya?

HAMLET; Nothing; he's at the top of the food chain! Ahhhhhhha ha haaa! The food cha-haain! {LUKE SKYWALKER AND KIMBA stare at him silently} Ha ha hum... ahem. {Realizing his joke flopped} So, where you from...?

KIMBA; Who cares? I can't go back.

HAMLET; Ahh. You're an outcast! That's great, so are we.

LUKE SKYWALKER; What'cha do, kid?

KIMBA; Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it.

HAMLET; Good. We don't wanna hear about it.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {To HAMLET} Come on, HAMLET. {To KIMBA} Anything we can do?

KIMBA; Not unless you can change the past.

LUKE SKYWALKER; You know, kid, in times like this my buddy HAMLET here says, "You got to put your behind in your past..."

HAMLET; {Waving arms} No. No. No.

LUKE SKYWALKER; I mean...

HAMLET; Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. {to KIMBA} It's "You got to put your past behind you." Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?

KIMBA; Right.

HAMLET; {Pokes KIMBA's nose} Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world.

KIMBA; Well, that's not what I was taught.

HAMLET; Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. {Clears throat} Hakuna Matata.

KIMBA; {Still lethargic} What?

LUKE SKYWALKER; Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means "No worries."

{Full Song, no fade in except in marimba chords}

HAMLET; Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

HAMLET; It means no worries For the rest of your days

{HAMLET pulls KIMBA over to a green bush and leans him back on it.}

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; It's our problem-free Philosophy

HAMLET; { Filing down one of KIMBA's claws} Hakuna Matata!

{Spoken section over background}

KIMBA; Hakuna matata?

LUKE SKYWALKER; Yeah, it's our motto.

KIMBA; What's a motto?

HAMLET; Nothing! What's a motto with you? Ahh ha ha ha...

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Laughing} You know, kid- These two words will solve all your problems.

HAMLET; That's right! Take LUKE SKYWALKER for example.

{Back into song}

HAMLET; Why, when he was a young JEDI...

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Italian counter-tenor range} When I was a young JEDIIIIIIII!

HAMLET; {Speaking, cleaning ear} Very nice.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Thanks!

HAMLET; {Singing} HE WANT TO ON A JEDI MISSION BUT HE NOTICE THAT SOMETHING IS MISSIN'S

LUKE SKYWALKER; I DON'T KNOW MY POWER AND I FAILED AND IT HURT THAT MY MASTER BANISHED ME And oh, the shame

HAMLET; He was ashamed!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Thoughta changin' my name [Oh, what's in a name?] And I got downhearted [How did you feel?] Ev'rytime that I...

HAMLET; {Speaking} LUKE SKYWALKER! Not in front of the kids!

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Speaking} Oh... sorry.

{String pizzicato. KIMBA looks into the camera, surprised.}

{KIMBA watches with growing interest as HAMLET hoists LUKE SKYWALKER into a vine loop above his head, where he begins swinging.}

LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAMLET; Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phras Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

KIMBA; {After becoming more and more enthusiastic, he finally joins in singing, a spotlight falling on him.) It means no worries  
>For the rest of your days<p>

HAMLET; {Not singing, doing a vaudeville knee-slide up to KIMBA} Yeah, sing it, kid!

KIMBA AND HAMLET; It's our problem-free ...

LUKE SKYWALKER; { Landing next to them, with a flatulent sound} ... philosophy...

All three: Hakuna Matata!

{HAMLET pulls back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-jungle. Waterfalls and rugged terrain make a beautiful view. Harp runs accentuate the scene.}

HAMLET; Welcome... to our humble home.

KIMBA; You live here?

HAMLET; We live wherever we want.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Yep. Home is where your rump rests. Heh!

KIMBA; It's beautiful.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Loud raunchy belch} I'm starved.

KIMBA; I'm so hungry I could eat a whole TELETUBBIES.

{HAMLET is rather disturbed by KIMBA's want for meat- a little bit taken aback and a little bit I-knew-this-would-happen.}

HAMLET; Eeeahhah. We're fresh out of TELETUBBIES.

KIMBA; Any SIAMESE CAT?

HAMLET; Na ah.

KIMBA; {A bit desperate} HEDGEHOG?

HAMLET; Nope. Listen, kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub.

{HAMLET has stopped in front of a log. LUKE SKYWALKER forces it up with THE FORCE, revealing many insects. HAMLET picks one up.}

KIMBA; Eeew. What's that?

HAMLET; A grub. What's it look like?

KIMBA; Eeew. Gross.

HAMLET; {Eating, mouth full} Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.

{LUKE SKYWALKER slurps up a large worm from the ground. Both HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER are feasting on bugs by now.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Slurping} Slimy, yet satisfying.

HAMLET; {Grabbing a bug} These are rare delicacies. Mmmm. {Crunches} Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch.

LUKE SKYWALKER; You'll learn to love 'em.

HAMLET; I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life. No rules. No responsibilities. { Pokes his hand into a knothole- many bugs scramble out} Oooh! The little cream-filled kind. {munch} And best of all, no worries.

{HAMLET has been collecting bugs on a leaf. He offers it to KIMBA. KIMBA picks out a grub.}

HAMLET; Well, kid?

KIMBA; Oh well- Hakuna Matata. {He eats}

{Sick music}

KIMBA; {Looking more cheerful} Slimy, yet satisfying.

HAMLET; That's it!

{The bugs fly off the leaf in a colorful flutter. The scene switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young KIMBA become an adolescent KIMBA, with a partial mane. And then again, KIMBA becomes a full grown adult. While the chanting of the title is happening, the camera is panning at the low level (6" off ground) where all the interaction between LUKE SKYWALKER, HAMLET, and KIMBA as a cub had been occurring. First we see HAMLET, and then LUKE SKYWALKER. The camera continues panning at a low angle to where the cub KIMBA would fit. Instead we see the adult KIMBA's paw come down. An immediate back up for a full view of a big KIMBA.}

LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAMLET; {Chanting to music} Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata.

KIMBA; {Adult voice now.} It means no worries For the rest of your days.

All three: It's our problem-free Philosophy

KIMBA; Hakuna Matata

{All three dive off of the log into a pond. First, HAMLET jumps in doing a cannonball, and makes a small splash. Then LUKE SKYWALKER, doing a swan dive, makes a small splash too. Finally KIMBA swings out on a vine (gripped in his teeth). Before he can dive, the vine breaks under his weight. The resulting splash is big enough to wash LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAMLET ashore. HAMLET joins HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER on shore. The song breaks into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata." We see a rear view of HAMLET, LUKE SKYWALKER, and KIMBA boogeying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata."}

[FUFU Sings Scene]

{The camera switches to a far view of THE PALACE. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear FUFU's first line and then the scene switches to a view of FUFU AND HOMER. FUFU is in a cage made of some animal's ribcage, singing. HOMER is laying out on a rock picking his teeth with a bone.}

FUFU; ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS TAKE A CUP OF FLOWER ADD IT TO THE MIX.

HOMER; Oh FUFU, do lighten up. {He tosses the bone at FUFU and it clatters against the cage} Sing something with a little... bounce in it.

FUFU; {Thinks a moment} MY LITTLE PONY MY LITTLE PONY AH AH AH AH...

HOMER; {Interrupting, almost shouting} No! No. Anything but that!

FUFU; {Thinks, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him.} HARRY TRUMAN, DORIS DAY, RED CHINA, JOHNNY RAY...

{HOMER is enjoying this and starts to join in}

FUFU AND HOMER; SOUTH PACIFIC, WALTER WINCHELL, JOE DIMAGGIO.

FUFU; {While HOMER continues} Oh... I would never have had to do this for SONIC.

HOMER; {Quick and angry} What? What did you say?

FUFU; Oh, nothing!

HOMER; You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the KING!

{HOMER shoves his muzzle between the ribs of FUFU's cage on the last line. His breath blows FUFU up against the wall.}

FUFU; Yes, sire. You ARE the king. I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. {Nervous laugh}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {Offstage} Hey Boss!

HOMER; Oh, what is it this time?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; We got a bone to pick with you.

TARDY SPARKLE; {To PINKAMENA DIANE PIE} I'll handle this. {To HOMER} HOMER, there's no food, no water...

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, it's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees.

HOMER; {Exasperated} It's the PRIDE' job to do the hunting... {makes helpless gesture}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, but they won't go hunt.

HOMER; Oh... eat FUFU.

FUFU; Oh, you wouldn't want me! I'd be so tough and gamey and... eeww...

HOMER; Oh, FUFU, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; {To TARDY SPARKLE} I thought things were bad under SONIC.

HOMER; {Quick and angry again} What did you say?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; I said SON...

{TARDY SPARKLE is smiling at HOMER and thwaps PINKAMENA DIANE PIE to remind him.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; I said, uh... "Qué pasa?"

HOMER; Good. Now get out.

{The CRAZY PONIES start out but then pause}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry.

HOMER; Out!

{They run off; FLUTTERRAGE lets loose a crazy laugh}

[Second Star Scene]

{The camera switches to a view of the jungle. We hear a monstrous belch reverberate across the landscape. The camera switches to HAMLET, LUKE SKYWALKER, and KIMBA lying on their backs looking at the stars.}

HAMLET; Whoah. Nice one, KIMBA.

KIMBA; Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Me too. I ate like a JEDI.

KIMBA; LUKE SKYWALKER - you are a JEDI.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh. Right.

{ All three sigh deeply, in unison. Gentle music fades in.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; HAMLET?

HAMLET; Yeah?

LUKE SKYWALKER; Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?

HAMLET; LUKE SKYWALKER. I don't wonder; I know.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh. What are they?

HAMLET; They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away.

HAMLET; LUKE SKYWALKER, wit' you, everything's gas.

LUKE SKYWALKER; KIMBA, what do you think?

KIMBA; Well, I don't know...

LUKE SKYWALKER; Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, KIMBA, we told you ours... pleeeease?

HAMLET; Come on, come on... give, give..

{Cue "Lea Halalela" theme.}

KIMBA; {Reluctantly} Well, somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us.

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Awed, either genuinely or mockingly} Really?

HAMLET; You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? {tries to keep composure, then...} Pbbb.

{HAMLET breaks out laughing. LUKE SKYWALKER joins in. KIMBA does half-heartedly.}

HAMLET; Who told you something like that? What mook made that up?

KIMBA; Yeah. Pretty dumb, huh?

HAMLET; Aw, you're killing me, KIMBA.

{The music rises again. KIMBA looks back up at the stars. He quietly gets up and leaves.}

HAMLET; Was it something I said?

[Discovery Scene]

{The music continues. KIMBA walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He then collapses to lay on the edge of the ledge. Milkweed floss is stirred into the air by his flop. The camera follows its path. It crosses the desert. Next we see SILVER's hand snatch some it out of the air. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a turtle shell, sifts it around, and then eats from the same kind of fruit he anointed KIMBA with. Examining the milkweed floss again, realization dawns on his face.}

SILVER; KIMBA? He's- he's alive? He he- he's alive! {He laughs}

{SILVER grabs his staff. Laughing in delight, he picks up some paint and puts a mane on the smeared lion image on the wall.}

SILVER; It is time!

["In the Jungle" Scene]

{The camera switches to a jungle scene. We hear LUKE SKYWALKER singing the familiar bass to "The Lion Sleeps Tonight". HAMLET joins in as they walk towards the camera. A Capella.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Singing} Ohi'mbube Ohi'mbube {etc...}

HAMLET; {Singing} In the jungle The mighty jungle The lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle The mighty jungle

{LUKE SKYWALKER turns to follow a HEDGEHOG; he fades out.}

HAMLET; {Singing} The lion sleeps... {Speaking} I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!

{LUKE SKYWALKER has faded out, having followed the HEDGEHOG stage left. The following line is in full and good falsetto.}

HAMLET; A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way

{Realizing LUKE SKYWALKER is not there}

HAMLET; A-LUKE SKYWALKER? LUKE SKYWALKER?

{Camera switch to LUKE SKYWALKER following the HEDGEHOG. He is still humming the bass. He stalks the HEDGEHOG up to a log, theatrically hiding behind a tree. When he tries to jump over the log he gets stuck momentarily and looks back.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Spooked} HAMLET? {Looks around, then shrugs}

{He jumps over the log. As he views the bug at close range, the camera (at his viewpoint) switches focus from it to a pair of green eyes out in the grass. The camera closes up on a lioness getting ready to jump.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; YEEEEAAAHHH!

{He runs, with the lioness in hot pursuit. The lioness, with teeth and claws bared, chases LUKE SKYWALKER around at high speed. Camera switch to HAMLET.}

HAMLET; {Hearing the noise of the chase} LUKE SKYWALKER?

{LUKE SKYWALKER runs near HAMLET and gets stuck under the root of a tree by trying to squeeze through.}

HAMLET; LUKE SKYWALKER! LUKE SKYWALKER! Hey, what's goin' on?

LUKE SKYWALKER; SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!

HAMLET; Huh?

{HAMLET gets up on the branch and sees the lioness charging at full speed towards them. He gets down and tries to help push LUKE SKYWALKER out from under the root.}

HAMLET; { Seeing the lioness} Woah! ... Jeez! Why do I always have to save your AAAAAA!

{On the AAAAAA!, HAMLET sees the lioness was about to close on LUKE SKYWALKER and he is in the line of attack. At the last minute, KIMBA bounds over LUKE SKYWALKER and catches the lioness head on at full force. They start fighting savagely.}

HAMLET; {To LUKE SKYWALKER} Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay. {To KIMBA} Get her! Bite her head! Go for the jugular. The jugular! {to LUKE SKYWALKER} See, I told you he'd come in handy.

{The lions tangle for a bit more. The fight becomes a wrestling. The lioness flips KIMBA and pins him with a loud thump. KIMBA is startled by this. The lioness is still baring her teeth. KIMBA, however, is very surprised and no longer threatening.}

KIMBA; KITTY?

{She immediately backs off and looks at KITTY, examining him.}

KIMBA; Is it really you?  
>KITTY;<br>Who are you?

KIMBA; It's me. KIMBA.

KITTY; KIMBA? {Pause for realization} Whoah!

{ KIMBA AND KITTY run together and greet each other. The greetings are enthused and run over each other.}

KITTY; Well how did you.. where did you come from... it's great to see YOU... (etc)

KIMBA; Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you...

{Camera view of HAMLET who is completely baffled by this sudden change}

HAMLET; Hey, what's goin' on here?

KIMBA; {Still to KITTY} What are you doing here?

KITTY; What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?

HAMLET; HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?

KIMBA; HAMLET, this is KITTY. She's my best friend!

HAMLET; {Thoroughly confused} Friend?!

KIMBA; Yeah. Hey, LUKE SKYWALKER, come over here.

{LUKE SKYWALKER gets himself unstuck.}

KIMBA; KITTY, this is LUKE SKYWALKER. LUKE SKYWALKER, KITTY.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Pleased to make your acquaintance.

KITTY; The pleasure's all mine.

HAMLET; How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!

KIMBA; Relax, HAMLET.

KITTY; Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother... what will she think?

KIMBA; {Misunderstanding} She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know.

KITTY; Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead.

KIMBA; They do?

KITTY; Yeah. HOMER told us about the stampede.

KIMBA; He did? Well... {beginning to see something} what else did he tell you?

KITTY; What else matters? You're alive. and that means... you're the king.

HAMLET; King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed.

LUKE SKYWALKER; King? Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet. {Noisily kisses KIMBA's paw}

KIMBA; Stop it.

HAMLET; {To LUKE SKYWALKER} It's not "gravel." It's "grovel." And DON'T- he's not the king. {to KIMBA} Are ya?

KIMBA; No.

KITTY; KIMBA?

KIMBA; No, I'm not the king. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago.

HAMLET; Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?

KIMBA; Look, I'm still the same guy.

HAMLET; {Enthusiastic} But with power!

KITTY; {Apologetic} Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?

HAMLET; Hey, {taps LUKE SKYWALKER} whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, KIMBA?

KIMBA; Hmm. Maybe you'd better go.

HAMLET; {Aghast, then resigned} It starts. You think you know a guy...

{LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAMLET pad off. LUKE SKYWALKER sighs.}

KIMBA; HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER. You learn to love 'em.

{KITTY has her head bowed down sadly.}

KIMBA; What? ...What is it?

KITTY; {Quietly} It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. {Pained expression} ...What it means to me.

KIMBA; Hey, it's okay.

KITTY; {Rubbing under KITTY's chin, purring} I've really missed you.

KIMBA; {Startled by KITTY's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating} I've missed you too.

["Can You Feel the Love Tonight" Scene]

{They are rubbing heads. We hear HAMLET sigh; camera switch to show them watching from the bushes.}

HAMLET; {Heavy sigh} I tell you, LUKE SKYWALKER, this stinks.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh. Sorry.

HAMLET; Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone.

LUKE SKYWALKER; What's wrong with that?

HAMLET; {Singing. Parenthetical part is spoken by LUKE SKYWALKER.} I can see what's happening (What?) And they don't have a clue (Who?) They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two. (Oh.) {In a sarcastic mock-French accent} Ze sweet caress of twilight {Back to normal, but still sarcastic} There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air

{The scene passes from HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER TO KIMBA AND KITTY in front of a waterfall.}

CHORUS Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things.

{After walking around each other, taking in each other's movements, they stop to drink at the water.}

KIMBA; {Thinking} So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.

KITTY; {Thinking} He's holding back, he's hiding But what? I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?

{During the Chorus the following occurs: KIMBA looks at KITTY, smiles, and runs off stage. He runs back on stage, grabs a vine in his mouth and splashes into the middle of the pond. KITTY looks out over the still water. Suddenly KIMBA lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. She immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When KIMBA comes out, she pushes him back in. The scene switches to them tussling. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She gives him a tiny lick, resembling a kiss. Simba looks startled and stares at KITTY. Close-up of KITTY, as she stares back with a seductive smile. Close-up of KIMBA, whose expression changes from a surprised one to a comprehending one.. The two rub heads (a cat-style kiss) as the last lyrics are sung.}

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things? Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far - Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are.

{Camera switches back to a tearful HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER.}

HAMLET; And if he falls in love tonight {LUKE SKYWALKER sniffs} It can be assumed -

{HAMLET hugs LUKE SKYWALKER, tearfully.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; His carefree days with us are history -

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; In short, our pal is doomed.

{They let loose crying full force.}

[SONIC's Ghost Scene]

KIMBA; Isn't this a great place?

KITTY; It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to THE PALACE?

KIMBA; {Climbing into a "hammock" of hanging vines} Well, I just needed to... get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great. {He sounds almost as if trying to convince himself as well as KITTY.}

KITTY; {Voice catching, as though barely under control} We've really needed you at home.

KIMBA; {Quieter} No one needs me.

KITTY; Yes, we do! You're the king.

KIMBA; KITTY, we've been through this. I'm not the king. HOMER is.

KITTY; KIMBA, he let the CRAZY PONIES take over EQUESTRIA.

KIMBA; What?

KITTY; Everything's destroyed. There's no food. No water. KIMBA, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve.

KIMBA; I can't go back.

KITTY; {Louder} Why?

KIMBA; You wouldn't understand.

KITTY; What wouldn't I understand?

KIMBA; {Hastily} No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata.

KITTY; {Confused} What?

KIMBA; Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen...

KITTY; KIMBA!

KIMBA; (Continuing, irritated) ...And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?

{KIMBA starts away from KITTY, walking on a fallen tree. KITTY trots back up to him.}

KITTY; Because it's your responsibility!

KIMBA; Well, what about you? YOU left.

KITTY; I left to find help! And I found YOU. Don't you understand? You're our only hope.

KIMBA; Sorry.

KITTY; What's happened to you? You're not the KIMBA I remember.

KIMBA; You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?

KITTY; No, just disappointed.

KIMBA; You know, you're starting to sound like my father. {Walking away again}

KITTY; Good. At least one of us does.

{KIMBA is obviously cut by the comment about his father; he tears into KITTY with his words.}

KIMBA; {Angry} Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!

KITTY; I would if you would just tell me!

KIMBA; Forget it!

KITTY; Fine!

{KIMBA walks off. Camera switch to KIMBA pacing in a field.}

KIMBA; She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past. {He looks up at the stars.} You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault.

{He bows his head, choking back tears. The camera backs to a far view and then zooms over to SILVER in a nearby tree. We hear his chant. Just for fun.}

SILVER's Chant; Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!

{KIMBA seems slightly annoyed by the chant. He moves away. SILVER, elated by the sight of KIMBA, follows him. KIMBA lies down on a log over a pond. A rock disturbs the water; SILVER, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.}

KIMBA; Come on, will you cut it out? {SILVER, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.}

SILVER; Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back! {laughs}

{KIMBA starts walking away. SILVER follows.}

KIMBA; Creepy little HEDGEHOG. Will you stop following me? Who are you?

KIMBA; {In front of KIMBA, then right in his face.} The question is: Whooo... are you?

KIMBA; {Startled, then sighing} I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure.

SILVER; Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret. Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!

KIMBA; Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?

SILVER; It means you are a baboon - and I'm not. {laughs}

KIMBA; {Moving away} I think... you're a little confused.

SILVER; {Magically in front of KIMBA again} Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are.

KIMBA; {Irritated, sarcastic} Oh, and I suppose you know?

SILVER; Sure do; you're SONIC's boy. ... Bye!

{KIMBA is surprised by this revelation. SILVER disappears off stage right. Cue music: "Lala" theme.}

KIMBA; Hey, wait!

{KIMBA chases after him. When we catch up. SILVER is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.}

KIMBA; You knew my father?

SILVER; {Monotone} Correction- I know your father.

KIMBA; I hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago.

{SILVER leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.}

SILVER; Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old SILVERi, he knows the way. Come on!

{SILVER leads KIMBA through the brush. KIMBA has trouble keeping up due to his size. The music slips into African chant.}

SILVER; Don't dawdle. Hurry up!

KIMBA; Hey, whoa. Wait, wait.

SILVER; Come on, come on.

KIMBA; Would you slow down?

{SILVER is seen flitting through the canopy ahead of KIMBA, laughing hollowly and whooping. KIMBA struggles to keep up. Suddenly, SILVER appears with his hand held up right into KIMBA's face.}

SILVER; STOP!

{SILVER motions to KIMBA near some reeds. He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.}

SILVER; Look down there.

{KIMBA quietly and carefully works his way out. He looks over the edge and sees his reflection in a pool of water He first seems a bit startled, perhaps at his own mature appearance, but then realizes what he's looking at.}

KIMBA; {Disappointed sigh} That's not my father. That's just my reflection.

SILVER; Noo. Look harder.

{KIMBA motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting KIMBA's reflection; they resolve into SONIC's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.}

SILVER; You see, he lives in you.

{KIMBA is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of SONIC is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.}

SONIC; {Quietly at first} KIMBA . . .

KIMBA; Father?

SONIC; KIMBA, you have forgotten me.

KIMBA; No. How could I?

SONIC; You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, KIMBA. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life.

KIMBA; How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be.

SONIC; Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king.

{Close up of KIMBA's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of SONIC starts to fade.}

SONIC; Remember who you are.

{SONIC is disappearing rapidly into clouds. KIMBA runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.}

KIMBA; No. Please! Don't leave me.

SONIC; Remember...

KIMBA; Father!

SONIC; Remember...

KIMBA; Don't leave me.

SONIC; Remember . . .

{KIMBA is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where his father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. SILVER approaches.}

SILVER; What was THAT? {laughs} The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?

KIMBA; Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing.

SILVER; Ahhh. Change is good.

KIMBA; Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.

{SILVER whacks KIMBA on the head with his staff.}

KIMBA; Oww! Jeez- What was that for?

SILVER; It doesn't matter; it's in the past! {laughs}

KIMBA; {Rubbing head} Yeah, but it still hurts.

SILVER; Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it.

{He swings at KIMBA with his staff again. This time KIMBA ducks.}

SILVER; Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?

KIMBA; First, I'm gonna take your stick.

{KIMBA tosses SILVER's staff to the side.}

SILVER; No, no, no, no! Not the stick!

{As SILVER picks up his staff, KIMBA starts running off.}

SILVER; Hey, where are you going?

KIMBA; {Shouting back} I'm going back!

SILVER; Good! Go on! Get out of here! {laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky. Music rises into celebratory "Busa" theme:}

CHORUS; Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Sabusa le lizwe Busa lomhlaba

[HAMLET AND KITTY Scene]

{Camera switch to HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER sleeping. HAMLET is curled up on LUKE SKYWALKER; LUKE SKYWALKER is lying on his back. Both are snoring. In his snore, LUKE SKYWALKER occasionally mumbles "Grubs, grubs." KITTY approaches and taps HAMLET with a paw.}

KITTY; Hey. Hey, wake up.

{HAMLET wakes up and see a huge lion face in his view. He starts screaming and LUKE SKYWALKER joins in.}

KITTY; It's OK. Whoa, whoa. It's OK. It's ME.

HAMLET; Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, oy!

KITTY; Have you guys seen KIMBA?

HAMLET; {Holding a hand to his head} I thought he was with you.

KITTY; He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?

{We hear SILVER's laugh; he's sitting in a tree above them.}

SILVER; Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king... has returned.

KITTY; {Quietly} I can't believe it. {louder, amazed} He's gone back.

HAMLET; Gone back? What do you mean. {Looks where SILVER was; SILVER is now gone} Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the HEDGEHOG?

KITTY; KIMBA's gone to challenge HOMER.

HAMLET; Who?

KITTY; HOMER.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Who's got a HOMER?

KITTY; {Shaking head} No, no, no. It's his uncle.

HAMLET; The HEDGEHOG's his uncle?

KITTY; No! KIMBA's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king.

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER;: Ohhh.

[Running Scene]

{With accompanying music (a restatement of the "Busa" theme), we see a far shot of KIMBA charging full speed across the desert. A layover is faded in of KIMBA's feet pounding the sand.}

[Ledge Scene]

{KIMBA slowly crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on KIMBA's face.}

KITTY; KIMBA, wait up! {She trots up next to him on the ledge} ...It's awful, isn't it?

KIMBA; I didn't want to believe you.

KITTY; What made you come back?

KIMBA; I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?

KITTY; I will.

KIMBA; It's gonna be dangerous.

KITTY; {Quoting young KIMBA} Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha.

HAMLET; I see nothing funny about this.

KIMBA; HAMLET? LUKE SKYWALKER? What are you doing here?

LUKE SKYWALKER; {Bowing on one foreleg} At your service, my liege.

HAMLET; Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?

KIMBA; Yes, HAMLET; this is my home.

HAMLET; Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, KIMBA, if it's important to you, {bows} we're with you to the end.

{KIMBA smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the four of them on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them.}

[CUPCAKE scene]

{Camera switches to KIMBA. KITTY, HAMLET, and LUKE SKYWALKER sneaking up to the edge of THE PALACE. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of CRAZY PONIES.}

HAMLET; CRAZY PONIES . I hate CRAZY PONIES. {To KIMBA, whispering} So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?

KIMBA; Live bait.

HAMLET; Good idea. {Realizing} Heeey.

KIMBA; Come on, HAMLET- you guys have to create a diversion.

Timon:  
>{Incredulous} What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the CUPCAKE ?<p>

{Camera switch to HAMLET in a CUPCAKE outfit. The music sung is The CUPCAKE Chant much like the PINKIE PIE arrangement. LUKE SKYWALKER is set up like a SPRINKLE JEDI. Jungle drum riff.}

HAMLET; CUPCAKE All you have to do is take a cup of flour! Add it to the mix! Now just take a little something sweet, not sour! A bit of salt, just a pinch! Baking these treats is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla! Add a little more, and you count to four, And you never get your fill of...

{Parenthetical parts are LUKE SKYWALKER singing.}

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty! Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

{They run off screaming to lead some of the CRAZY PONIES away. KIMBA AND KITTY make it by.}

KIMBA; KITTY, you find my mother and rally the PRIDE. {determinedly} I'll look for HOMER.

[Confrontation Scene]

{KIMBA is making his way up THE PALACE. HOMER calling his mother causes him to pause and watch.}

HOMER; AMY!

{AMY ascends THE PALACE. The CRAZY PONIES snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them.}

AMY; Yes, HOMER?

HOMER; Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job.

AMY; {Calmly} HOMER, there is no food. The herds have moved on.

HOMER; No. You're just not looking hard enough.

AMY; It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave THE PALACE.

HOMER; We're not going anywhere.

AMY; Then you have sentenced us to death.

HOMER; Then so be it.

AMY; {Disgusted, amazed} You can't do that.

HOMER; I'm the king. I can do whatever I want.

AMY; If you were half the king SONIC was you would nev -

{HOMER hits AMY, knocking her to the ground.}

HOMER; I'm ten times the king SONIC was!

{KIMBA appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. HOMER mistakes KIMBA as SONIC and is understandably frightened.}

HOMER; SONIC? No. You're dead.

{AMY awakens at her son's nudge, but mistakes him as SONIC as HOMER did.}

AMY; SONIC?

KIMBA; No. It's me.

AMY; {Delighted} KIMBA? You're alive? {Confused} How can that be?

KIMBA; It doesn't matter; I'm home.

HOMER; {Confused} KIMBA...? {back in form} KIMBA! I'm a little surprised to see you, {giving the CRAZY PONIES above him an angry look} alive...

{On the word "alive," TARDY SPARKLE, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, and FLUTTERRAGE gulp audibly and slink into the shadows.}

KIMBA; {As AMY looks on with some pride} Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart.

HOMER; {Backing into a wall, apologetic} Oh, KIMBA, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom...

KIMBA; ...Are no longer yours. Step down, HOMER.

HOMER; Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them? {pointing to the horde of CRAZY PONIES on the rocks above} They think I'M king.

{KITTY appears with the rest of the lionesses.}

KITTY; Well, we don't. KIMBA is the rightful king.

KIMBA; The choice is yours, KIMBA. Either step down or fight.

HOMER; Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?

KIMBA; That's not gonna work, HOMER. I've put it behind me.

HOMER; Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?

KITTY; KIMBA, what is he talking about?

HOMER; {Delighted} Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, KIMBA, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for SONIC's death!

{HOMER's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on KIMBA.}

KIMBA; {Steeling himself, then taking a step forward} I am.

{AMY approaches her son.}

AMY; {With much grief} It's not true. Tell me it's not true.

KIMBA; {Regretfully} It's true.

HOMER; You see! He admits it! Murderer!

{Lightning crashes behind HOMER's head to punctuate the line.}

KIMBA; No. It was an accident.

{KIMBA walks around and around KIMBA as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation.}

HOMER; If it weren't for you, SONIC would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?

KIMBA; No.

HOMER; {Severely} Then... you're... guilty.

KIMBA; No. I'm not a murderer.

HOMER; Oh, HOMER, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!

{HOMER has been backing KIMBA up the length of THE PALACE. After his last sentence, KIMBA slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.}

KITTY; KIMBA!

{HOMER sits back and pretends to think.}

HOMER; Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died.

{HOMER grabs KIMBA with his claws as he did SONIC. He whispers into KIMBA's ear.}

HOMER; And here's MY little secret: I killed SONIC.

{KIMBA has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pins HOMER on his back. HOMER is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken.}

KIMBA; NoooooOOOO! ...Murderer!

HOMER; No, HOMER, please.

KIMBA; Tell them the truth.

HOMER; Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold - llgkkk!

{KIMBA starts to choke HOMER.}

HOMER; All right. All right. {quietly, venomously} I did it.

KIMBA; So they can hear you.

HOMER; {Grudgingly, but clear} I killed SONIC!

{KITTY starts towards HOMER, the CRAZY PONIES attack KIMBA in a wall of teeth. The PRIDE join in. We see LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAMLET come in. LUKE SKYWALKER is charging with HAMLET riding him. CRAZY PONIES are flying everywhere.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Heeeyyyy-yaaaaah!

HAMLET; 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!

{Bowling strike sound effect as CRAZY PONIES fly. SILVER whacks a CRAZY PONIES off KIMBA. Camera switch to him; with a battle scream, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, SILVER is fighting in kung-fu "B-movie" style, complete with cheesy sound effects.}

SILVER; {As he hits various hyenas} WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah! hhyEEOOWww!

{Camera switch to HAMLET running from TARDY SPARKLE. He runs into the cave. FUFU spots him. HAMLET runs into his cage for safety from the CRAZY PONIES.}

FUFU; Let me out! Let me out!

HAMLET; Let me in! Let me in! {To the CRAZY PONIES, pleading} ...Ple-he-hease don't eat me.

{LUKE SKYWALKER appears at the cave's entrance.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Problem?

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Hey, who's the JEDI?

LUKE SKYWALKER; Are you talking to me?

HAMLET; Uh oh. They called him a JEDI.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Are you talking to me?!

HAMLET; Shouldn't 'a done that.

LUKE SKYWALKER; ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!

HAMLET; Now they're in for it.

LUKE SKYWALKER; They CALL me... MIIISTER JEDI! AAAAAHHH...

{LUKE SKYWALKER charges and drives the CRAZY PONIES off.}

HAMLET; Take that! And that! {etc.}

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ...

LUKE SKYWALKER; Take that! And that! {etc.} You yellow belly...

FUFU; Take that, you stupid... {etc.}

{They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant. The scene switches to KIMBA chasing HOMER up to the high point of THE PALACE. HOMER runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. KIMBA leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. HOMER is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at KIMBA's mercy.}

KIMBA; {Quietly, severely} Murderer.

HOMER; KIMBA, KIMBA. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you.

KIMBA; You don't deserve to live.

HOMER; But, KIMBA, I am... ah... {unsure of his tactic} family. It's the CRAZY PONIES {regaining composure} who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!

{TARDY SPARKLE, PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, and FLUTTERRAGE are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at HOMER's betrayal.}

KIMBA; Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie.

HOMER; What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...? {ingratiating grin}

KIMBA; No, HOMER. I'm not like you.

HOMER; {Greatly relieved} Oh, KIMBA, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything.

KIMBA; {Gravely, with deep anger} Run. Run away, HOMER. And never return.

HOMER; Yes. Of course. As you wish... {looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals} ...your Majesty! {HOMER swipes the coals into KIMBA's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, KIMBA paws the coals away as HOMER leaps and attacks.}

{There is a fight in slow motion. Both HOMER AND KIMBA land heavy blows. KIMBA gets knocked on his back. HOMER leaps through the flames at him. KIMBA gathers courage and uses HOMER's momentum in a "throw" similar to KITTY's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. HOMER tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees PINKAMENA DIANE PIE, TARDY SPARKLE, and FLUTTERRAGE approaching and smiles. FLUTTERRAGE has a very angry look on his face.}

HOMER; Ahh, my friends.

TARDY SPARKLE; Frie-he-hends? I thought he said we were the enemy!

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE; Yeah, that's what I heard.

PINKAMENA DIANE PIE AND TARDY SPARKLE; FLUTTERRAGE?

FLUTTERRAGE; {Laughs evilly}

HOMER; {Very nervous} No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for... No, No! Look, I m sorry I called you... No! NOO!

{The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of CRAZY PONIES closes on and devours HOMER. Rain opens up and douses the fire. KIMBA comes down and greets his mother and KITTY. SILVER motions for KIMBA to ascend THE PALACE as king. KIMBA starts up and pauses to hug SILVER as his father did.}

SILVER; It is time.

{Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly.}

SONIC; Remember . . .

{KIMBA's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The PRIDE roar in reply. Time switch to EQUESTRIA in full bloom again. Cue "Busa" theme:}  
>I stop here, this scene will lead us to the next story.<p> 


	3. The Character King 2 Kimba's Pride

THE PRIDE 2 KIMBA'S PRIDE/THE STAR SIMPSONS THE CHINESE HEDGEHOG FRIENDSHIP IS HAMLET THE BIG RED AND WHITE TELETUBBIES THEME

My little Pony My little Simpsons  
>Friendship is Magic<br>GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO  
>GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FAST GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER<br>WHO THE ONE WHO TRAVEL IN AFRICA  
>WHO THE ONE WHO BOUGHT THE JUNGLE FAME<br>WHO THE KING AND AMINAL IN AFRICA  
>KIMBA THE WHITE LION IS HIS NAME<br>BIG ADVENTURE TON OF FUN  
>A BEAUTIFUL HEART FAITHFUL AND STRONG<br>SHARING KINDNESS IT AN EASY FEAST  
>AND MAGIC MAKE THIS ALL COMPLETE YOU HAVE<br>SONIC HE NUMBER ONE  
>TELETUBBIES THIEIR NUMBER ONE<br>SAGWA SHE NUMBER ONE  
>WATCH OUT IT THE JEDI POWER<br>WHEN WE GET IN TROUBLE WHEN WERE IN THE FIGHT  
>WHO THE ONE WHO JUST WONT TURN AND RUN<br>WHO BELIEVE IN DOING GOOD AND DOING RIGHT  
>KIMBA THE WHITE LION IS THE ONE<br>YOU HAVE CLIFFORD AND HAMLET  
>YOU KNOW THAT YOUR ALL MY BEST FRIEND<p>

{AS THE SONG CONTINUE, SILVER is standing on the tip of the PALACE promontory, exhorting the animals gathering below him. SONIC appears in the clouds; SILVER is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered animals below, who bow down before the image. On "In your reflection", a JEDI KNIGHT looks up, and FUFU flies in towards THE PALACE. KIMBA AND KITTY are there; SILVERR takes SHEEGWA from KITTY's mouth and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The animals all cheer, and KIMBA AND KITTY are blown by the wind from the approving figure of SONIC. third verse repeats chorus repeats SHEEGWA struggles playfully in SILVER's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be nuzzled by KITTY. HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER stand nearby.}

HAMLET; Ah, LUKE SKYWALKER- look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im...

LUKE SKYWALKER; His parents?

HAMLET; {pause} Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch? {burp} And dig for grubs? {jumps down} I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy.

SILVER; {chuckles} It is a girl.

HAMLET;...Girl.

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER;: Girl?! ...Oy!

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER collapse in a dead faint. Cut to title.}

Another Cub

{Thunder and wind. Camera passes some calmly grazing TELETUBBIES; we close on SILVER's tree. We see he is painting on the trunk of the tree: a new cub, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of KIMBA}

SILVER; {laughs} Ahh, SHEEGWA...

{Wind blows SILVER's hair wildly, signifying SONIC's presence}

Ooh, SONIC! Such a day this has been! Princess SHEEGWA's birth... another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure.

{Wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings}

SILVER; Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! SONIC- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you-

{He pauses, understanding}

SILVER; Ooh... there is trouble in PONYVILLE. {he looks toward the edge of the painting, at a rough black lion figure} There is another cub? Hmm... where could this be? {realization comes to him with a puff of wind} In the EVERFREE FOREST...

{Camera switches to the EVERFREE FOREST, slowly zooming in. The landscape is a barren desert, with strange rock formations everywhere. SILVER's voice continues in narrative.}

But that is where KIMBA banished HOMER's followers. Including his most loyal... SAGWA.

{A HEDGEHOG lands on the ground; immediately, CLIFFORD appears, pouncing.}

CLIFFORD; Rrrah!

{CLIFFORD opens his paws to reveal the HEDGEHOG, he smiles and opens his paws, releasing it to fly away.}

SAGWA; CLIFFORD!

{Camera switches to SAGWA, who is supervising. She snatches the HEDGEHOG from the air and smashes it to the ground.}

SAGWA; Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?

CLIFFORD; But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone-

SAGWA; There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... HOMER took you in and accepted you as his own son.

{SAGWA has moved close and pulled CLIFFORD against her. CLIFFORD seems doubtful.}

CLIFFORD; But he wasn't my father.

SAGWA; No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested EVERFREE FOREST!

{SAGWA is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. CLIFFORD looks down, in quiet agreement. Suddenly, DONGWA AND LISA come bounding in from off-screen, fighting to be the first back with the news.}

DONGWA AND LISA; Mother! Mother! Mother!

{DONGWA AND LISA are speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.}

DONGWA; We were there- in PONYVILLE. We saw the whole thing!

LISA; At THE PALACE. We saw everything!

DONGWA AND LISA; We saw KIMBA's cub!

SAGWA; What? LISA- what did you see?

LISA; KIMBA's new cub is a girl!

SAGWA; A girl! {laughs} HOMER, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect.

DONGWA; Who's she talking to?

LISA; Ssshhh. HOMER.

DONGWA; {gasps} Where? Where?

LISA; HOMER's dead... genius.

SAGWA; Yes! Because of KIMBA... if not for him, HOMER would still be King. And I, SAGWA- his loving, devoted Queen!

DONGWA; You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I am the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh?

SAGWA; Uh? Don't be a fool, DONGWA.

DONGWA; Heh heh... just a thought.

{DONGWA has rolled over subserviently on his back.}

SAGWA; CLIFFORD is the chosen one. We must fulfill HOMER's dying wish, and train CLIFFORD to become King.

DONGWA; Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!

{SAGWA climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow.}

SAGWA; Look... at the PALACE, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved HOMER... we shall reclaim your kingdom.

"Who Does She Remind You Of?"

{Camera zooms slowly back to THE PALACE, where SHEEGWA is playing at KIMBA's paws at top of the PALACE, gazing down over the side.}

SHEEGWA; Wow.

{She giggles continuously, and KIMBA catches her as she comes near the edge.}

KIMBA; Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?

{SHEEGWA wriggles in KIMBA's grasp as he moves her to safety.}

SHEEGWA; Daddy! Let go!

{She keeps giggling as she tries to escape}

KIMBA; Well, I just want you to be careful.

{She pounces after a butterfly; KIMBA steps on her tail to pin her down.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA ... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped-

{SHEEGWA says this well-practiced line along with KIMBA, and finishes it for him.}

SHEEGWA; ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost.

KIMBA; And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of THE PALACE at all-

SHEEGWA; At all times, I know. {She's testy at the repetitive warning; she continues reciting} And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?

{KITTY AND FUFU enter. KIMBA exchanges a glance with KITTY, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as cubs}

KIMBA; Hmm. Very funny.

KITTY; {laughs gently} Mind your father, SHEEGWA.

SHEEGWA; {giggles} Yes, mom.

KIMBA; And stay away from the EVERFREE FOREST.

FUFU; Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!

KIMBA; FUFU's right... you can't turn your back on them.

{SHEEGWA is curious.}

SHEEGWA; Really? How come?

KIMBA; Mmm... never mind. Just run along now.

SHEEGWA; But Dad, I-

KIMBA; You'll understand someday. Go on.

SHEEGWA; Dad...

{He runs a paw over her, then nudges her off; she resumes giggling and runs off down THE PALACE.}

KIMBA; And stay on the path I've marked for you!

KITTY; {chuckles} KIMBA. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?

KIMBA; {cluelessly} Huh? What? Who?

KITTY; She's just like you were when you were young.

KIMBA; Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?

{She tackles KIMBA and puts him on his back.}

KITTY; You mean the dangers YOU put us in.

{They chuckle and nuzzle for a few moments, then KITTY gets up.}

KITTY; She'll be fine.

{She moves off. KIMBA waits till she is out of earshot.}

KIMBA; Hey, HAMLET. LUKE SKYWALKER. Come here.

{HAMLET enters, on LUKE SKYWALKER's back.}

HAMLET; Good morning, mon Capitan.

KIMBA; I want you to keep a close watch on SHEEGWA. You know she's bound to run off.

HAMLET; No worries, KIMBA. We're on her like stink on a JEDI!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hey!

HAMLET; It's the hard truth, LUKE SKYWALKER. Live with it.

KIMBA; Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock.

{HAMLET looks quizzically at KIMBA, then takes him mock-seriously.}

HAMLET; Ah hah. {He and LUKE SKYWALKER begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...}

{Camera shifts out to the open EQUESTRIA. SHEEGWA is walking through the tall grass, chasing a PEGASI.}

SHEEGWA; Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play! {She sees the PEGASI land, and crouches to attack} Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. {snarls} Errrrh!

{SHEEGWA's pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the EVERFREE FOREST.

SHEEGWA; Whoah... cool! The EVERFREE FOREST! I wonder what's out there...

{A rustling in the grass behind her draws SHEEGWA's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.}

SHEEGWA, HAMLET, and LUKE SKYWALKER; Eeeeek! {squeals of fright and surprise}

{SHEEGWA is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. LUKE SKYWALKER gets set to leap after her; HAMLET jumps off just as he throws himself into the pool.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oooh, don't worry, SHEEGWA- Uncle LUKE SKYWALKER's comin'!

HAMLET; Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... {he goes in-character as though talking to KIMBA} Gee, KIMBA. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a JEDI on her. Is... there a problem with that?

LUKE SKYWALKER; {looking from side to side in the water} SHEEGWA? SHEEGWA?

HAMLET; LUKE SKYWALKER! Let me define "babysitting"!

LUKE SKYWALKER; {He finds SHEEGWA underneath him, spluttering, and he gets off.} Sorry. Now, Princess SHEEGWA... as KIMBA's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!

SHEEGWA; But... but...

HAMLET; Hurt! Oh... KIMBA would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?

SHEEGWA; B-but-

{HAMLET checks to make sure SHEEGWA is intact}

HAMLET; Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?

{HAMLET is examining her claws; she pulls her paw away.}

SHEEGWA; Nnngh! HAMLET...

HAMLET; I had one once.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Very painful.

HAMLET; Excruciating!

{HAMLET is holding a fern branch over SHEEGWA's head, shading her.}

HAMLET; Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. {She swats the branch away} Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?

SHEEGWA; Would someone please just listen to me?

HAMLET; I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?

SHEEGWA; I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh, uh... who's the other half?

SHEEGWA; Uh... well, I, uh... um...

HAMLET; Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. {He snaps his fingers, and LUKE SKYWALKER lifts up a log} Grubs!

LUKE SKYWALKER; The other white meat!

HAMLET; {offering a leaf-full of grubs to SHEEGWA} And so high in protein!

SHEEGWA; Eww! Gross!

HAMLET; No? How 'bout you, big boy?

LUKE SKYWALKER; {sniff} Aaah. Love grubs!

HAMLET; Not like...

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; Love!

{HAMLET tosses a TELETUBBIESinto LUKE SKYWALKER's mouth; he crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.}

HAMLET; {grossed out} Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!

LUKE SKYWALKER; But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!

HAMLET; Slimy? LUKE SKYWALKER... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Slimy!...

TIMON: Crunchy!...

LUKE SKYWALKER; Less filling!...

HAMLET; Tastes good!...

LUKE SKYWALKER; Low fat!

HAMLET; Check, please!

SHEEGWA MEET CLIFFORD

{SHEEGWA wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off- directly into CLIFFORD, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling.}

CLIFFORD; Who are you, PONYVILLER?

{SHEEGWA does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing CLIFFORD at all times. CLIFFORD keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him.}

CLIFFORD; What are you doing?

SHEEGWA; My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!

CLIFFORD; You always do what Daddy says?

SHEEGWA; No!

CLIFFORD; Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little WATERMELON! Ha ha! {he moves away, hopping on logs across the river} An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!

SHEEGWA; {awed, following him across} Really? Cool!

{CLIFFORD looks back at SHEEGWA, and notices a huge SEA SERPANT rising up behind her with its mouth gaping}

CLIFFORD; Wuhh... waaaahh!

SHEEGWA; {turns and sees the crocodile} Aaaaahhh! Run! {The SEA SERPANT's teeth crunch just behind them} This way!

{They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the SEA SERPANT' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.}

CLIFFORD; That was a close one.

SHEEGWA; Yeah...

{The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more SEA SERPANT heads.}

CLIFFORD AND SHEEGWA: Whooaaahhh...

{SHEEGWA runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach; however, CLIFFORD runs past her, leaping from SEA SERPANT TO SEA SERPANT down the river.}

SHEEGWA; Hey.. what about me?

CLIFFORD; You gotta take care of yourself! I'll distract them. Run!

{CLIFFORD slips off the last SEA SERPANT into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the SEA SERPANT loom over him.}

SHEEGWA; {swiping at crocodiles from her branch} Look out!

{CLIFFORD is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by SHEEGWA leaping on top of it.}

SHEEGWA; Move it!

{The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The SEA SERPANT are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.}

SHEEGWA; I did it... I did it! {she "thhppbbts" the SEA SERPANT below}

CLIFFORD; Hah!

{The cubs move back from the edge and recount their adventure.}

SHEEGWA; Whoah, man- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr" ... {rolls over on her back and laughs} He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head- and I bopped him so good-

{The camera moves back so that we can see from next to SAGWA, crouching in the grass some distance away.}

SHEEGWA; We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!

CLIFFORD; Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's CLIFFORD.

SHEEGWA; I'm SHEEGWA.

{She crouches down playfully, waving her tail; she reaches out and bats him}

SHEEGWA; Tag! You're it!

{She jumps back, laughing; instead of chasing, CLIFFORD just looks at her silently. She tries again.}

SHEEGWA; Tag! You're it! You're it!

{Still no response; he just stares at her.}

SHEEGWA; Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?

{Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and growls. He gets the idea and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at KIMBA's leg. KIMBA roars, and SAGWA jumps out of the grass and roars back.}

KIMBA; SAGWA.

SAGWA; KIMBA!

{KITTY, HAMLET, and LUKE SKYWALKER arrive behind KIMBA, with other PRIDE.}

SAGWA; KITTY.

KITTY; SAGWA.

HAMLET; HAMLET, LUKE SKYWALKER. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PONYVILLE!

SAGWA; Your PONYVILLE? {she snarls, making Timon leap backwards over LUKE SKYWALKER's head in fear} These lands belonged to HOMER.

KIMBA; I banished you from PONYVILLE! Now you and your young cub... get out!

SAGWA; Oh... haven't you met my son, CLIFFORD? He was hand-chosen by HOMER to follow in his pawprints... and become King!

HAMLET; Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a ROTITO!

SAGWA; CLIFFORD was the last born before you exiled us to the EVERFREE FOREST, where we have little food, less water...

KIMBA; You know the penalty for returning to the PONYVILLE!

SAGWA; But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here.

{She nudges CLIFFORD toward KIMBA, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.}

KIMBA; Take him and get out. We're finished here.

{KIMBA picks up SHEEGWA in his teeth. SAGWA walks over to KIMBA and looks down at a terrified SHEEGWA.}

SAGWA; Oh no, KIMBA... we have barely begun.

{She glares wickedly at SHEEGWA, then turns and picks up CLIFFORD in her jaws. He and SHEEGWA watch each other dangle as they move apart.}

SHEEGWA; Bye...

CLIFFORD; Bye...

THE TALK

{KIMBA and the PRIDE move off over the ridge, back toward PONYVILLE, while SAGWA takes CLIFFORD back to the EVERFREE FOREST. Once within sight of THE PALACE, KITTY looks back at KIMBA.}

KITTY; KIMBA?

KIMBA; {clears his throat, with SHEEGWA still in his mouth}

{KITTY smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the pride move off back home. KIMBA drops SHEEGWA, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today.

SHEEGWA; But Daddy, I- I didn't mean to disobey-

KIMBA; I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you.

SHEEGWA; I know...

KIMBA; If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of-

SHEEGWA; Circle of Life. I know.

KIMBA; Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen-

SHEEGWA; But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun.

KIMBA; That's like saying you don't want to be a SIAMESE CAT. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other.

{He smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.}

[ We Are One KIMBA grins back down at her, and they nuzzle as KIMBA begins singing.}

KIMBA; As you go through life you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand

{A mother TELETUBBIES sternly prevents one of her LITTLE TELETUBBIES from trying to fly; a EARTH PONIES gets up for the first time as they watch.}

KIMBA; And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone

{JEDI KNIGHT grooming each other, UNICORN jumping and playing.}

KIMBA; We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one

{SHEEGWA sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A LITTLE SEA SERPANT jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"}

SHEEGWA; If there's so much I must be Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or am I just one part Of some big plan?

{Wind blows during this verse by KIMBA, underscoring the reference to SONIC's spirit.}

KIMBA; Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one

{They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals, many with their young, as they approach TO THE PALACE.}

KIMBA; We are one, you and I We are like the earth and sky One family under the sun

{Running back up TO THE PALACE. He indicates it to her.}

KIMBA; All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one As long as you live here, it's who you are. {he hugs her and licks her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced} You'll understand someday.

[A PEGASI flutters by her, circles, and flies off over PONYVILLE into the sun. SHEEGWA looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, ears flat, but then looks towards the sun, ears erect. Fade to black.}

New Hope for the EVERFREE FOREST

{Outlands. LISA is tugging on a root, growling. DONGWA approaches from behind.}

DONGWA; {muttering to himself} CLIFFORD, CLIFFORD, CLIFFORD. HOMER wasn't even his father. He just took him in. {he turns his attention to LISA} Oh hey, LISA. Where's the little termite, CLIFFORD? {sarcastically} The "chosen one".

{DONGWA touches the root with a claw; it snaps, and LISAtumbles backward. DONGWA guffaws.}

LISA; DONGWA! Where's CLIFFORD? Did you leave him out there on his own again?

DONGWA; Hey- it's every PRIDE for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own.

{DONGWA is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.}

LISA; Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!

DONGWA; Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one. {he begins scratching his back against the tree trunk} I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- Ooogh! These termites! {he starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body}

{LISA looks self-satisfied at DONGWA's condition.}

DONGWA; {scooting along on his rear} I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!

LISA; Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?

DONGWA; Yeah? Don't think I won't!

LISA; Oh yeah? {chuckles} Here's your chance.

{SAGWA walks slowly by DONGWA, carrying CLIFFORD in her mouth. She ignores DONGWA entirely.}

DONGWA; What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi! {laughs nervously} Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay.

{SAGWA drops CLIFFORD. LISApounces next to him.}

LISA; Hey, CLIFFORD. You wanna... fight? {She mock-snarls; he looks earnest.}

SAGWA; {turning to DONGWA, who becomes visibly frightened} You were supposed to be watching him!

CLIFFORD; It's not his fault! I went off on my own!

{SAGWA turns on CLIFFORD, backing him along the ground with her words.}

SAGWA; What were you doing?

CLIFFORD; N-nothing!

SAGWA; Who has made us Outsiders?

CLIFFORD; KIMBA!

SAGWA; Who killed HOMER?

CLIFFORD; KIMBA!

SAGWA; And what have I told you about them?

CLIFFORD; Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-

SAGWA; Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And KIMBA would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... {she reconsiders} What an idea! You brilliant child- I'm so proud of you! {She kneads the frightened CLIFFORD with unsheathed claws} You have the same conniving mind that made HOMER so... powerful.

DONGWA; Yecch.

{SAGWA glares and snarls at DONGWA, then picks up CLIFFORD. She carries him into a cave, as DONGWA glowers.}

DONGWA; {disgustedly} Ugh. The "chosen one".

{SAGWA carries CLIFFORD into their "den", and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk; he lands with a grunt.}

SAGWA; I now see the path to our glorious return to power!

CLIFFORD; But I don't want-

SAGWA; Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted.

[ My Lullaby ]

SAGWA; Sleep, my little CLIFFORD Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king

{SAGWA tucks CLIFFORD in.}

CLIFFORD; Good night...

SAGWA; Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies.

{SAGWA's dancing in this scene is very reminiscent of HOMER's in "Be Prepared". She leaps up onto rocks to emphasize lines, and punctuates her graphic points by beating up on DONGWA. PRIDE leap as she musters her forces.}

SAGWA; I've been exiled, persucuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of KIMBA's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His LITTLE PRIDE' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live

DONGWA; So you found yourself somebody who'd chase KIMBA up a tree

SAGWA; Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby HOMER is gone... but SAGWA's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad!

DONGWA; Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!

LISA; One day when you're big and strong

DONGWA; You will be a king!

SAGWA; The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of CLIFFORD's mighty roar

DONGWA; The joy of vengeance

LISA; Testify!

SAGWAI can hear the cheering

DONGWA AND LISA; CLIFFORD! What a guy!

SAGWA; Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby!

{Fade to black.}

{Scene opens on SILVER's tree. He is doing a new picture of SHEEGWA as she grows into adulthood.}

SILVER; Oh, SONIC... every day SHEEGWA grows more beautiful, into a Queen that will someday make us all very proud. {He paints a mane on CLIFFORD, next to SHEEGWA.} But this cub CLIFFORD grows stronger. And SAGWA fills his heart with hate. I am very worried, SONIC. Things are not going well.

{Wind blows, rattling SILVER's gourds.}

SILVER; Hmm? You have a plan?

{One gourd falls, splitting in half. SILVER holds up the two halves against the painting of SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD, and brings them together until they join.}

SILVER; What? CLIFFORD... SHEEGWA... together? This is the plan? {yells} Are you crazy? This will never work! Oh, SONIC, you been up there too long. Your head is in the clouds!

{Wind blows hard at SILVER}

SILVER; Okay, okay, okay! Okay! All right- okay! I don't think this is going to work... but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!

{Camera trucks back, upwards, away from SILVER. Scene shifts to SAGWA's rocky home, where the grown CLIFFORD is sitting on a rock while SAGWA slinks around him.}

SAGWA; You are ready! {chuckles} Nice... very nice. You have the same blackness in your soul that HOMER had. What is your destiny?

CLIFFORD; I will avenge HOMER... take his place in PONYVILLE.

SAGWA; Yes! What have I taught you?

CLIFFORD; KIMBA is the enemy.

SAGWA; And what must you do?

CLIFFORD; I must kill him!

SHEEGWA's First Hunt

{PRIDE roar in reply. Scene switches back to THE PALACE, where SHEEGWA is emerging to take part in her first hunt. KITTY is walking towards KIMBA, who is sitting at the end of the assembled PRIDE. He looks quite worried and sad, but he sighs gently and forces a smile when KITTY reaches him.}

AMY; Wow, her first hunt! You must be so proud, KITTY. Here she is!

{SHEEGWA emerges from over a hill on the trail. She looks at SILVER, who is standing next to the path. She looks worried until SILVER speaks to her.}

SILVER; SHEEWA.

{FUFU alights nearby. HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER embrace goofily.}

LEONA; Good luck, SHEEGWA! She'll be great. Her first hunt! You can do it! It's your day, SHEEGWA. Good luck, SHEEGWA!

LALA; My, how you've grown!

{KITTY AND SHEEGWA nuzzle. KIMBA is looking vaguely glum.}

KITTY; You'll do just fine.

SHEEGWA; Daddy... you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?

{KIMBA glances at KITTY, who raises her eyebrows at him. He rolls his eyes upward acquiescently.}

KIMBA; All right... I promise.

{They rub heads; HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER break into tears. SHEEGWA looks back, and then runs off into the fields. KIMBA moves surreptitiously over to HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER.}

KIMBA; {quietly} Make sure she doesn't get hurt.

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER begin humming in a show of nonchalance, and sidle away off the rock until they drop over the side and out of view. SHEEGWA is hunting. Trying to be quiet, she steps on a branch, which cracks and sends a herd of UNICORN running. SHEEGWA runs frustratedly after them. Scene switches to a burst of steam; we are back in FROOGY BOTTOM BOG. DONGWA AND LISAare standing on a ledge.}

DONGWA; Yeecch. This place is even creepier since the CRAZY PONIES ran off.

LISA; {mouth full of kindling} Mmmh. Sheesh.

DONGWA; {annoyed} I'm not scared, okay?

{They jump down next to one of the spouts; LISA drops the kindling against the edge.}

DONGWA; I just don't know why we have to be here, that's all. If CLIFFORD was so special, why does he need us?... I never even had a CHANCE! Yaaah! {he gets his PLOT burned by a jet of hot gas from the ground}

{LISA watches him with amusement, then her face lights up as the near spout bursts, lighting the sticks ablaze.}

LISA; That's it! Now come on... SHEEGWA has started her hunt. We have to move quickly.

{DONGWA grabs his burning stick, and leans his head over the vent's edge; it goes off, scorching his face.}

DONGWA; Oooh! Fire! {he laughs crazily and bounds off after LISA.}

FIRE SCENE

{Scene switches to the open fields, where HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER are following after SHEEGWA. We see LUKE SKYWALKER's HEAD sticking up above the grass. HAMLET rises up next to it, sees the HEAD, yelps in surprise, and ducks back down. The two cross a clearing military-fashion, sniffing the air, and they dart from tree to tree with SWAT-team-style "Hup! Hup! Hup!" noises. HAMLET leaps into a hollow log and gestures as though with a two-way radio.}

HAMLET; Tango-Charley-Alpha. What's your position?

LUKE SKYWALKER; {confused} Uhhh... Upright... {now smiling} head turned slightly to the left... HEAD erect.

HAMLET; Why do I bother? {he scans the horizon, framing SHEEGWA in his fingers} Ah hah.

{SHEEGWA is stalking the HEDGEHOG again. She carefully steps over some stones with her front feet, but knocks them over with her hind feet, alerting the HEDGEHOG into running yet again. She jumps up and gives chase as the herd turns and dashes away from her, directly toward HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER, who shriek in fright.}

HAMLET; This must be where the UNICORN and the HEDGEHOG play!

{The HEDGEHOG pass; HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER shriek again when they turn and see SHEEGWA standing there, panting. HAMLET recovers and chuckles guiltily as SHEEGWA recovers her breath, panting.}

SHEEGWA; {sternly} HAMLET... what are you doing here?

HAMLET; Uh... shopping! We thought a nice pelt for the den... some throw pillows, {LUKE SKYWALKER nods in the background} a little potpourri...

SHEEGWA; My father sent you. After he promised to let me do this on my own- he lied!

HAMLET; No... he just doesn't want you to get hurt!

SHEEGWA; I should have known he'd never give me a real chance.

{SHEEGWA runs past them, still breathing hard.}

SHEEGWA; I'll do this on my own. Away from PONYVILLE!

HAMLET; Hey! Wait! Come back! Oh... who can keep track of her? SHEEGWA- come back! {He hops up on LUKE SKYWALKER, and they run after her- but she's far ahead already.} Oh... she's gone again! Somebody's gotta tie a boomerang around her neck! Somebody's gotta get a beeper for this kid!

{Scene switches to where SHEEGWA has run, toward the edge of PONYVILLE. DONGWA AND LISA are standing above, with their flaming sticks.}

DONGWA; Let's light fire! {they run down the slope, LISA; laughing madly} Roasty toasty princess... roasty toasty princess... {he lights the grass in several places, hopping around in circles. Soon he is standing in the center of the circle of flames} Hey, is it hot in here, or is that just me? {realizes} Fire! Yowww!

{DONGWA rockets into the air and lands a good distance away, where he resumes laughing maniacally.}

LISA; {growls at him from off-screen} Grr... come on! {she drags him off}

{Scene switches to the antelope grazing in the valley, along with various PEGASI. The HEDGEHOG spook at something near SHEEGWA, and they turn and begin to gallop off. SHEEGWA gives chase. Soon, though, she notices the fire burning on the horizon, and the HEDGEHOG turn and run back in her direction. She panics, turns, and begins to run back the way she came; HEDGEHOG and PEGASI follow her. Scene changes to a high knoll above the flames, where SAGWA AND CLIFFORD sit watching.}

SAGWA; The plan is in motion. {pauses} Go!

{CLIFFORD runs down the slope, toward THE PALACE. Camera switches to PALACE, where KIMBA is pacing with FUFU several steps away.}

FUFU; Don't worry, KIMBA. She'll be fine. What could happen?

{KIMBA looks up and gasps as he sees the smoke rising.}

KIMBA; No... no! SHEEGWA! {he turns to FUFU} FUFU! Fly ahead. Find her!

{SHEEGWA is following a pair of zebras away from the flames, but finds herself trapped and hemmed in on all sides, choking on the thick smoke. She sees a high stone overhang above the flames; she leaps up and tries to climb up the side, but she falls unconscious upon reaching the top. CLIFFORD appears from the smoke and looms over her; she wakes for a moment and sees him baring his teeth down at her, then loses consciousness again. CLIFFORD grabs the nape of her neck and throws her body on top of his, and begins to carry her away from the fire. He leaps across chasms with flames roaring, and then tumbles with SHEEGWA down a slope into a pool of water, where SHEEGWA begins to sink. CLIFFORD dives for her and drags her to shore. FUFU, flying overhead, watches the event.}

FUFU; {gasps} I must tell Simba!

{FUFU flies back to THE PALACE. CLIFFORD drags SHEEGWA to shore, and she wakes up, gasping for breath.}

SHEEGWA; Where am I?

CLIFFORD; You're safe... in PONYVILLE.

SHEEGWA; {bewildered} PONYVILLE... no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?

CLIFFORD; I think I'm the one who just saved your life!

SHEEGWA; Look! I had everything under control!

CLIFFORD; Not from where I'm standing.

SHEEGWA; Then move downwind.

{The TWO confront each other. SHEEGWA begins jumping from side to side, as she had done in their earlier encounter as cubs. Soon CLIFFORD's interest is piqued.}

CLIFFORD; What are you doing?

SHEEGWA; {recognizing him} CLIFFORD?

KIMBA; {off-screen} SHEEGWA!

{KIMBA and the PRIDE from THE PALACE arrive. KIMBA jumps in front of SHEEGWA, snarling and growling.}

KITTY; SHEEGWA! You're all right.

SHEEGWA; Father... how could you break your promise?

KIMBA; It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more hunts for you; not ever!

SHEEGWA; But I was doing just fine! Even before CLIFFORD-

KIMBA; CLIFFORD? {he roars at CLIFFORD again}

KITTY; {surprised at his ferocity} KIMBA? {KIMBA glares at KITTY, who is now off-screen}

{SILVER has arrived, and is standing on the hillside behind KIMBA.}

SILVER; Hey! You! How dare you save the King's daughter?

KIMBA; You saved her? Why?

CLIFFORD; I humbly ask to join your pride.

KIMBA; {immediately} No! You were banished with the other Outsiders.

CLIFFORD; I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?

{KIMBA snarls and paces around. KITTY looks hard at him.}

KITTY; KIMBA... you owe him your daughter's life.

FUFU; Mmm... yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception.

{KIMBA paces a few moments more, then comes to a decision.}

KIMBA; Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are.

{CLIFFORD smiles inwardly and looks sidelong at SHEEGWA, who smiles back at him. FUFU turns his back on CLIFFORD.}

FUFU; Hmph! Riffraff.

{FUFU flies off. All make their way back to THE PALACE, with CLIFFORD walking behind KIMBA and growling to himself.}

An Unwelcome Stranger

{As night falls over THE PALACE, KIMBA notices CLIFFORD about to go into the inner cavern with the PRIDE; he jumps in front of CLIFFORD with a growl and intimidates him away from the cavern opening as he goes inside. CLIFFORD walks out onto the rocks to sleep. SHEEGWA goes out to speak to him.}

SHEEGWA; Hey... uh, thanks for saving me today.

CLIFFORD; What kind of hunter are you, anyway- Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there.

SHEEGWA; What?

CLIFFORD; You wouldn't last three days on your own.

SHEEGWA; {provoked} Oh... and I suppose you could teach me?

CLIFFORD; Heh... yeah.

{KIMBA shouts from the cavern entrance.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA!

SHEEGWA; Coming! {She turns back to CLIFFORD.} All right- impress me. We start at dawn.

{SHEEGWA walks back to the cavern; CLIFFORD continues speaking to himself.}

CLIFFORD; {chuckles} I look forward to it.

{The camera pulls back to where DONGWA AND SAGWA sit watching from a nearby hill.}

DONGWA; Oh... oh... d-d-did you see that?! He let her go! If that were me-

SAGWA; Hush. The fire-rescue worked perfectly, and KIMBA fell for it. Now, the closer CLIFFORD gets to the daughter, the closer he gets to KIMBA! And once he has KIMBA alone... rraaagh! {she emphasizes her point by swatting a young tree from its trunk}

{Camera shifts to THE PALACE, midnight. KIMBA is dreaming of the moment when his father died. He is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for SONIC, who is just out of reach.}

SONIC; KIMBA! KIMBA! Help me!

KIMBA; Father!

{HOMER is above KIMBA, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.}

KIMBA; Dad... just... a little... farther...

{HOMER latches on to HOMER's upper foreleg with his claws.}

HOMER; Gotcha! ...Trust me.

SONIC; KIMBA!

{SONIC slides down and into the gorge.}

KIMBA; Noooo!

{KIMBA turns on HOMER, above him}

KIMBA; HOMER!

{HOMER, laughing, slowly morphs into CLIFFORD.}

KIMBA; CLIFFORD...?

{CLIFFORD suddenly lets go, throwing KIMBA down after SONIC. He is still laughing. At the moment of impact, he wakes, panting. He looks around in fright, calms himself, and goes back to sleep next to KITTY. The next morning. KIMBA stretches, and then descends to the valley floor, where he walks slowly toward the water hole. CLIFFORD is above him, hiding behind a rock; his teeth and claws are bared, ready to strike. Suddenly, SHEEGWA jumps in front of him, from around the front of the rock.}

SHEEGWA; G'morning! {laughs} I'm ready for my first lesson.

{CLIFFORD is stunned; he takes several moments to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.}

SHEEGWA; {SHEEGWA is jumping around on her pawtips, very frisky} Surprised ya, huh?

{CLIFFORD looks back toward the water hole; KIMBA is gone.}

SHEEGWA; {laughing} Hey, c'mon. Let's go!

{CLIFFORD is still dumbstruck. After one last glance after his lost opportunity, he turns and follows SHEEGWA. Scene switch. CLIFFORD is attempting to teach stealth to SHEEGWA. We hear her saying "Ow" in the underbrush a few times; CLIFFORD is smiling bemusedly to himself.}

CLIFFORD; {anticipating the pounce} Three... two... {rolls his eyes} one... {he ducks}

SHEEGWA; Gotcha!

{SHEEGWA leaps full over CLIFFORD's evasion, and tumbles over on the ground. CLIFFORD steps over to her head, looking down at her.}

SHEEGWA; {slightly embarrassed} You could hear me... huh?

CLIFFORD; Only... a lot. You're still breathing too hard. Relax... feel the earth under your paws... so it doesn't shift and make noise. {SHEEGWA follows his example. A flock of PEGASI interrupts them, alighting beyond a nearby hill} Ssshh. Watch the master... and learn.

{CLIFFORD runs silently down into a gully, then up the other side. Leaping over the ridgetop, he pounces with claws fully extended right down on top of HAMLET, who is foraging for bugs there.}

HAMLET; Aaaahhhh!

{CLIFFORD freezes in the position in which he hits the ground, with his mouth open; he skids to a halt with HAMLET between his forelegs.}

HAMLET; Don't eat me! Please! I... I... I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uh- HOMER. HOMER. Oh, heck of a guy. A little moody, but, I...

SHEEGWA; HAMLET! What are you doing here?

HAMLET; SHEEGWA ! Thank goodness! Ohh! Hey... for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord IN PONYVILLE. Bugs everywhere! {he indicates the field of bugs, with the flock of PEGASI eating contentedly away} But, you don't call for a reservation, and- yeesh! {turning toward the PEGASI Get outta here, ya scavengers. Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

{HAMLET tries to scare away the PEGASI; he waves his arms at one unconcerned PEGASI, who bites HAMLET's nose.}

HAMLET; {in pain, nose glowing red} Oh!... oh!... oh.

{LUKE SKYWALKER rushes down the hill, and back up, scattering PEGASI, who come back to land right where they were. SHEEGWA watches with amusement, CLIFFORD with bewilderment. Camera switches back to LUKE SKYWALKER, who is standing with a dozen or so PEGASI sitting on his back.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Ohh... HAMLET, I'm getting tired. I gotta lose some pounds!

HAMLET; {trying to scare the PEGASI off LUKE SKYWALKER} Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!

{SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD trot back down the hill, SHEEGWA laughing.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hey! Maybe he can help. Ya think?

HAMLET; Shoo! {he manages to scare the last PEGASI off LUKE SKYWALKER} Oh! Yeah... there's an idea. Right. Let the vicious Outsider- Hey! Wait! I have an idea! {he jumps down off of LUKE SKYWALKER} What if he helps?

LUKE SKYWALKER; What?

HAMLET; {to CLIFFORD} You wanna lend a voice? Huh? {not getting through to him} Grrr. Guh... Roar! Work with me!

SHEEGWA; Like this. {she roars, scattering the PEGASI}

HAMLET; Wooo hoo! C'mon, do it again! Do it again!

{CLIFFORD roars this time, sending the PEGASI into a rout.}

HAMLET; Yee-haa!

{SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD run down the hill, sending PEGASI flying in every direction. CLIFFORD is still clueless.}

CLIFFORD; Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?

SHEGWA; {laughing} Training? This is just for fun!

CLIFFORD; {as though he's never heard the word before} Fun?

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER run by; HAMLET is hanging on to a PEGASI's HOOVES, getting carried up into the air.}

HAMLET; Ya gotta get out more often. Fun! Yeee-haa! Ha ha ha ha... Woooo-hoo!

CLIFFORD; {slowly getting the idea} Yeee-haa! Yeee-haaa!

{The group runs down between a row of rocks; it is blocked at the end by a number of EARTH PONIES.}

CLIFFORD; Yeeeee-haaa!

{They notice the EARTH PONIES and come skidding to a halt; they notice the PEGASI all sitting on top of the EARTH PONIES' heads.}

SHEEGWA; Uh-oh.

PEGASI; {thhhpppbbt!}

{The COUPLE, HAMLET, and LUKE SKYWALKER turn tail and run back the way they came; the EARTH PONIES are in hot pursuit.}

HAMLET; {to LUKE SKYWALKER, as LUKE SKYWALKER turns a corner using the edge of a small overhang} Hey EARTH PONIES!

{The COUPLE turn sideways into a crevice in the rocks, where they hide while the EARTH PONIES pass by. They're laughing with delight as the camera trucks in.}

CLIFFORD; What a blast!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Oh... sorry.

HAMLET; {giving CLIFFORD a noogie} You're okay, kid...

CLIFFORD; {to HAMLET, caught off guard} Hey!

HAMLET;...You're okay.

{They now try to squeeze out of the crevice. Amid "'Scuse me, pardon me" from HAMLET, SHEEGWA's muzzle brushes up against CLIFFORD's. They look at each other, both quite embarrassed.}

SHEEGWA; Um... s-sorr- uh...

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER have extricated themselves and are some way up the pathway.}

HAMLET; Hey! Are you two comin' or what?

{The COUPLE walk off, side by side and laughing. Purrs soon mix with their laughter.}

Upendi

{Scene switch; SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD are lying on their backs, watching the clouds and giggling.}

CLIFFORD; See that? See that? Look at that! It's really pretty.

SHEEGWA; What? Oh yeah! Um- look... there's one that looks like a baby TELETUBBIES. See IT?

CLIFFORD; Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two CATS killing each other for a scrap of meat!

{CLIFFORD laughs; this isn't SHEEGWA's cup of tea, and she grimaces.}

CLIFFORD; Ah, I've never done this before.

SHEEGWA; Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there.

CLIFFORD; You think HOMER is up there?

{They look at each other; CLIFFORD gets up and moves off.}

CLIFFORD; No one here thinks he's very great... do they? He wasn't my father, but he was still... {he sighs gently} part of me.

SHEEGWA; My father said there was a... a darkness in HOMER that he couldn't escape.

CLIFFORD; Maybe there's a darkness in me too.

{SHEEGWA puts her paw on CLIFFORD's, and they nuzzle. The camera trucks back, and we see KIMBA watching from a hill some distance away. He addresses the sky.}

KIMBA; Father... I am lost. CLIFFORD is one of them. HOMER's heir. How can I accept him?

{KITTY approaches from behind.}

KITTY; KIMBA?

KIMBA; I was... seeking counsel from the Great Kings.

KITTY; Did they help?

KIMBA; {sighs} Silent as stars. My father would never-

KITTY; Oh, KIMBA... you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps CLIFFORD does not.

KIMBA; {surprised} What? How do you know what-

KITTY; {chuckles} I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know them and see.

{She turns and walks off; after a moment of hesitation, KIMBA follows. Camera moves back down to SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD. She is nuzzling him, but he pulls away clearing his throat.}

SHEEGWA; What's wrong?

CLIFFORD; Nothing.

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD...

CLIFFORD; It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to... {he stops} Nothing. I gotta go. {turns and walks off}

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD- wait.

{CLIFFORD pauses a moment, and looks back at SHEEGWA's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by SILVER's finger pointing up from the grass.}

SILVER; And where are you going?

CLIFFORD; Nuhh... nowhere.

SILVER; {springing up} That's what you think!

{SILVER slips under CLIFFORD and vanishes in the grass.}

CLIFFORD; {confused} Who was that?

SHEEGWA; Uh... {amused, slightly apologetic} friend of the family.

{CLIFFORD looks back and finds SILVER lying on his back. SILVER slips off and darts away, tugging CLIFFORD's tail and laughing.}

SILVER; Come on! You follow old SILVER; he knows the way!

CLIFFORD; {hesitating} The way where?

SILVER; You follow- you'll see! Hurry now!

SHEEGWA; {giggling} CLIFFORD, c'mon!

{The COUPLE run after SILVER, who is swinging Tarzan-like from tree to tree and laughing eerily.}

CLIFFORD; Where's he taking us?

{SILVER lowers himself from above their heads}

SILVER; To a special place in your heart... called Upendi!

[ Upendi ]

{He pushes their muzzles together. As he narrates the song, HEDGEHOG of various types dance to illustrate it. Hundreds of animals of all kinds surround them, sweeping the COUPLE up in the spirit. The scene takes on the appearance of a Tunnel of Love, with the two COUPLE being swept down a jungle stream with the matchmaking SILVER orchestrating the atmosphere.}

SILVER; There's a place where the crazy moon Makes the HEDGEHOG sing and the JEDI swoon And the sultry scent of the PONY bloom Will carry you away Where the LION swing from the jungle vines And the CATS rhumba in a conga line And the TELETUBBIES are intertwined As the stars come out to play In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will lead you there

SHEEGWA; Where is it?

SILVER; No place you don't take with you... You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep Better hold your breath cause the water's deep It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap But falling's half the fun! In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow From THE GREAT VALLEY TO GRAND THEFT AUTO But you'll find Upendi wherever you are Oh underneath the sun

SHEEGWA; Upendi- it means "love", doesn't it?

SILVER; Welcome to Upendi!

SILVER; and CHORUS: In Upendi Where the passionfruit grows sweet And it's so divine That you lose your mind As it sweeps you off your feet

SILVER AND SHEEGWA; In Upendi Without a worry or a care It just takes two To make it true Your heart will take you there

SHEEGWA; Upendi!

SILVER, SHEEGWA, and CHORUS; Down In Upendi Way down In Upendi!

{The last few lines repeat and fade away. The song ends with SHEEGWA and CLIFFORD still singing the words "In Upendi". They are alone out on EQUESTRIA again.}

CLIFFORD; Good night...

SHEEGWA; Good night.

{SHEEGWA walks off to the main cavern, after looking back in CLIFFORD's direction and sighing dreamily, and CLIFFORD goes back to his standing stone on the promontory; KIMBA appears in the direction SHEEGWA is walking, and he approaches CLIFFORD.}

KIMBA; It's... kinda cold tonight, huh? Come on.

{LISA watches from a distance as the two MEN make their way back into the cavern.}

LISA; {hushed, to herself} Get him! What are you waiting for? CLIFFORD, get him!

{She lies down and stares with despair as she realizes CLIFFORD is not going to attack KIMBA. She hisses and jumps up, rushing back to report to SAGWA. Scene changes back to SAGWA's location.}

SAGWA; {snarling} You're sure?

LISA; Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes.

SAGWA; CLIFFORD cannot betray us!

{Fade to black.}

THE AMBUSH

{Reopen on THE PALACE, with CLIFFORD walking out onto the promontory.}

CLIFFORD; Okay- I have to tell her today. Oh... where do I start? "SHEEGWA... SAGWA had a plot- and I was part of it. But I don't wanna be, because- it's because I love you. {sighs} Oh, she'll never believe me. But I gotta try.

{He goes into the cavern, where Kiara and Simba are waking up.}

CLIFFORD; SHEEGWA... I need to talk to you.

KIMBA; {sternly} SHEEGWA... I don't want you talking with him. {softening} I want to talk with him.

{SHEEGWA's face brightens; KIMBA winks at her, and he and CLIFFORD go out onto the promontory and down onto EQUESTRIA. Scene switch to where they are walking through the newly burnt section of PONYVILLE.}

KIMBA; HOMER couldn't let go of his hate... and in the end, it destroyed him.

CLIFFORD; I've... never heard the story of HOMER that way. He truly was a killer.

KIMBA; Fire is a killer. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before...

{He puts his paw down and raises some dust; when he lifts it, a young plant is there. The two MEN lean down, head to head.}

KIMBA;...If given the chance.

{We hear an evil chuckle from the dust surrounding them. CLIFFORD gasps as he realizes what's happening. Many dark lionesses appear from the clouds of dust, surrounding them. The PRIDE' eyes glow a bright, sinister yellow.}

CLIFFORD; No... oh, no... no...

SAGWA; Why, KIMBA...

KIMBA; SAGWA.

SAGWA; What are you doing out here, and- so alone? {the PRIDE encircle KIMBA AND CLIFFORD} Well done, CLIFFORD... just like we always planned.

KIMBA; {turning on CLIFFORD} You.

CLIFFORD; No! I didn't have anything to do with this!

SAGWA; Attack!

CLIFFORD; No!

{The PRIDE attack. KIMBA is fighting off several at once. CLIFFORD tries to help KIMBA, but is battered off by a PRIDE and falls to the side, hitting his head on a rock. KIMBA is thrown to the bottom of a ravine; PRIDE slide down the slope towards him.}

SAGWA; Yes! We've got him!

{LISA and the other PRIDE attack again, forcing KIMBA to flee down the canyon.}

SAGWA; Remember your training! As a unit!

{KIMBA is trapped; he tries to climb up the walls of the canyon, using the piled-up logs to gain purchase; CLIFFORD is above him on the ledge.}

CLIFFORD; KIMBA!

SAGWA; Get him! CLIFFORD! Get him! Do it now!

{DONGWA jumps from the crowd}

DONGWA; I'll do it- for you, Mother! {he bounds up the logs, laughing} Mother- are you watching? {softly, to himself} I'm doing it for you... and I'm doing it for me!

{DONGWA chases KIMBA up a slope with several broken logs strewn across it. Just as KIMBA reaches the top, DONGWA grabs his ankle.}

DONGWA; This is my moment of glory!

{The log on which DONGWA has his rear paw breaks, causing DONGWA to lose his grip on KIMBA's ankle and begin to fall. KIMBA reaches the top, but the pile of logs rolls down the slope with DONGWA among them; they all land in a heap at the bottom of the ravine. DONGWA lies trapped under a large log. He looks up to the top of the slope to see one final log rapidly falling in his direction. He grimaces, terrified, as the log hits him. CLIFFORD rushes down to help free DONGWA, but he is swatted aside by SAGWA, who pulls enough logs aside to see DONGWA's face.}

SAGWA; DONGWA...

DONGWA; {gasping for air and coughing} I'm sorry, Mother... I tried...

SAGWA; Ssshh.

DONGWA; Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I...

{SAGWA smiles tenderly at him and cradles his face in her paw.}

DONGWA; Didn't I...

{DONGWA dies. LISA appears next to SAGWA on the edge of the logs.}

LISA; DONGWA...

{Scene switch to the middle of PONYVILLE, where KIMBA is walking wearily back to THE PALACE. SHEEGWA sees him from a distance off.}

SHEEGWA; Father... {realizing} Father! FUFU, get help!

FUFU; {flying off} Oh yes! Help... at once! Of course!

{KIMBA is walking with great pain. SHEEGWA, HAMLET, and LUKE SKYWALKERreach him.}

SHEEGWA; Father...?

HAMLET; KIMBA! Talk to me! What happened?

KIMBA; {KIMBA coughs, wheezing, having a hard time speaking} CLIFFORD... {a painful breath of air} Ambush...

{KIMBA collapses on his side, groaning in pain.}

SHEEGWA; No...

{HAMLET grabs KIMBA's AND hugs it; LUKE SKYWALKER hoists KIMBA on his back, and they start to drag him back to THE PALACE.}

HAMLET; It's all right, buddy... we're here for you.

{Scene switches back to the EVERFREE FOREST, where the PRIDE are gathered in a memorial to DONGWA.}

SAGWA; HOMER... watch over my poor DONGWA. {she turns on CLIFFORD} You!

{SAGWA swats CLIFFORD across the face with outstretched claws.}

CLIFFORD; Eeaugh!

{CLIFFORD looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at SAGWA. She recoils at the sight, shocked; CLIFFORD now has a scar over his left eye just like HOMER's. SAGWA recovers quickly.}

SAGWA; {menacingly} What have you done?

CLIFFORD; I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... {forcefully} I did nothing!

SAGWA; Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed HOMER!

CLIFFORD; {shouting} I want nothing more to do with him!

SAGWA; You cannot escape it! DONGWA is dead because of you!

CLIFFORD; No.

SAGWA; You've killed your own brother!

CLIFFORD; No!

{CLIFFORD turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure.}

SAGWA; Let him go. KIMBA has hurt me for the last time... now he's corrupted CLIFFORD! Listen to me... KIMBA is injured and weak. Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom... by force!

{The Outsiders all snarl and roar in reply. Scene switch back to THE PALACE, where KIMBA is just waking up.}

SHEEGWA; Daddy... it can't be true.

{Camera shifts down to the valley floor, where the animals are all gathered.}

LEONA; It's CLIFFORD. What's he doing here?

AMY; That's CLIFFORD.

KNUCKLES; Look at that scar... I can't believe he's here. That's CLIFFORD?

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD!

{KIMBA snarls and jumps forward, cutting her off. CLIFFORD approaches down the narrow aisle between the congregated animals.}

TINKY WINKY; I never trusted him... It's the Outsider... it's that little troublemaker...

HAMLET; Why I oughtta... let me at 'im! Let me at 'im! {to LUKE SKYWALKER} Here; hold me back.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Okay!

HAMLET {held back by the FORCE} Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Okay! {he lets go of THE FORCE}

HAMLET; {lurching forward; turning back to LUKE SKYWALKER} I think you're missing the basic point here.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Uh...

PAULY CRACKER; What's he doing here?... He doesn't belong here... Look at that scar on his face... He looks just like HOMER...

KIMBA; Why have you come back?

CLIFFORD; KIMBA... I had nothing to do with-

KIMBA; You don't belong here.

CLIFFORD; Please... I ask your forgiveness.

SHEEGWA; Daddy, please... listen to him!

KIMBA; {to SHEEGWA} Silence! {to CLIFFORD} When you first came here, you asked for judgment...

LEONA; Give him what he deserves!

KIMBA;...And I pass it now.

PO; Kick him out! That's right! Judgment day is here!

KIMBA; Exile!

SHEEGWA; No!

HANS SOLO; Exile him! Exile! Exile!

SHEEGA; No! ...CLIFFORD!

[NOT One Of Us ]

{CLIFFORD is driven from THE PALACE at hornpoint.}

LEONA; Deception  
>LALA; Disgrace<br>PAULY CRACKER; Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
>AMY;Deception<br>TAILS;(An outrage!)  
>C3PO; Disgrace<br>KNUCKLES; (For shame!)  
>He asked for trouble the moment he came<br>PO; Deception  
>TINKY WINKY;(An outrage!)<br>OPHILLEA; Disgrace  
>OBI WAN; (For shame!)<br>BLAZE; Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
>DISPY; Deception<br>BUCKY; (An outrage!)  
>LEDIA; Disgrace<br>HANS SOLO; (For shame!)  
>CREAM; He asked for trouble the moment he came<br>CHORUS; Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget what we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind

{CLIFFORD is hounded from PONYVILLE. As he runs, he sees his reflection in a pool change to that of HOMER.}

CHORUS; Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us

GERGRUIDE; He is not one of us  
>SHADOW; Deception<br>ROUGE; Disgrace  
>VECTOR; Deception<br>CHARMY; Disgrace  
>EPSIO; Deception<p>

{He wanders into the desert; the overlaid images are of SHEEGWA weeping and of KIMBA's face turning away. SILVER watches CLIFFORD leave, from a distance.}

SILVER; Oohh...

Love Will Find a Way

{Scene switches back to THE PALACE. KIMBA is standing at the tip of the promontory, staring off into the distance.}

SHEEGWA; Father... please reconsider!

KIMBA; You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.

SHEEGWA; No! That's not-

KIMBA; He used you to get to me!

SHEEGWA;No! He loves me... for me!

KIMBA; Because you are my daughter! You will not leave THE PALACE. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you... away from him.

SHEEGWA; You don't know him!

KIMBA; I know he's following in HOMER's pawprints... and I must follow in my father's.

SHEEGWA; You will never be SONIC!

{KIMBA is stung, but silenced... SHEEGWA breaks down and runs back to her den to lie down, sobbing. She sees a stream of light shining through a hole in the wall. Determined, she pushes her way through the wall, then runs down away from THE PALACE, searching for CLIFFORD. She tracks the same path CLIFFORD took while fleeing THE PALCE, but cannot find him.}

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD? CLIFFORD...

{She walks through the stream CLIFFORD walked through, looking down at her reflection. Curiously, only half of her body is clear. She continues looking through a cave, calling his name}

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD...

[ Love Will Find a Way ]

{The song is sung by voice-overs. SHEEGWA reflects on CLIFFORD and their time together, all they have seen and been through.}

SHEEGWA; In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart

{SHEEGWA looks up at the sky, seeing their HEDGEHOG and two PEGASI in the sky, remembering}

SHEEGWA; I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me

{She moves to a log overhanging the stream. She sits down on it, depressed. When she opens her eyes and peers at her reflection, she sees that it is, again, only half clear.}

SHEEGWA; Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way

{CLIFFORD is sitting on a high knoll, with her head bowed. The scene moves to CLIFFORD, who is approaching SHEEGWA from behind her.}

CLIFFORD; I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies

{SHEEGWA turns and notices CLIFFORD.}

CLIFFORD; There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes  
>SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD; And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you<p>

{They come together and nuzzle lovingly.}

CLIFFORD AND SHEEGWA; They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way

{Two butterflies flutter around CLIFFORD AND SHEEGWA. CLIFFORD brightens up at the sight of them, and laughing, rushes off after them, with SHEEGWA in pursuit. They wrestle briefly, then catch sight of themselves in a reflection.}

CLIFFORD; Hey, look... we are one. {he smiles at SHEEGWA}

SHEEGWA; {she smiles back, then realizes what CLIFFORD just said and looks shocked} What?

CLIFFORD; Let's get outta here. We'll run away together! And start a pride... all our own.

SHEEGWA; {chuckles} CLIFFORD... we have to go back.

CLIFFORD; You're kidding. But we're finally together!

SHEEGWA; Our place is with our pride. If we run away, they'll be divided forever.

{CLIFFORD considers, but doesn't seem entirely convinced.}

CLIFFORD; Race you back!

{They run off together, laughing.}

The Reunited Pride

{Scene switches back to the Outlanders, crossing a river on the way to attack THE PALACE.}

{Scene switches again; now back at THE PALACE, where HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER are talking.}

HAMLET; I can't believe we lost her again. This is the eight thousandth time!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Ooh!

HAMLET; I thought you were gonna watch her!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Me? You were gonna watch her!

HAMLET; I thought you were gonna watch her!

LUKE SKYWALKER; No, you were gonna watch her!

HAMLET; You were gonna watch her!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Aah, watch this! {he leaps onto HAMLET}

HAMLET; Oww! Take that, you creepy JEDI! Say it! Say it!

LUKE SKYWALKER; Fat! Fat! Fatty fat fat!

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER are all-out wrestling when KIMBA approaches. When he speaks, they leap to attention.}

KIMBA; What are you doing?

HAMLET; Good question! Now let me ask one.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Hippo-thetically...

HAMLET; Very hypo-thetical, there's this guy...

LUKE SKYWALKER; But he's not a KITTY...

HAMLET; No! No, he's not a KITTY... yeesh. {KIMBA is looking amused} Definitely not a KITTY. And, uh... uh... his daughter, um, say... vanished.

KIMBA; SHEEGWA is gone?

{FUFU flies into shot.}

FUFU; Sire! The Outsiders are on the attack... heading this way! It's war!

KIMBA; FUFU! Find SHEEGWA! We'll assemble the PRIDE. Move! Now!

{A storm gathers as the two prides close on the field of battle; rain mats KIMBA's mane as he advances. Prey animals skitter away from between the advancing ANIMAL. Buzzards circle overhead. SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD rush home as fast as they can. The two prides face each other across the field; when all are assembled, HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER moon the Outsiders.}

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; Nah nah nah nah nah nah!

SAGWA; It's over, KIMBA! I have dreamed of nothing else for years!

HAMLET; Boy... does she need a hobby.

KIMBA; Last chance, SAGWA: Go home.

SAGWA; I am home!

{Lightning flashes and thunder cracks.}

SAGWA; Attack!

{The two opposing lines advance toward each other, first walking, then picking up speed until they hit at a full run. SAGWA coaches her pride from a high rock.}

SAGWA; Go for the eyes! Break his jaw! Hit him low! Get them! Do what you must!

{SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD approach from a distance, but the dust of the battle is already rising; they're worried, but they rush towards the battlefield at full speed anyway.}

LUKE SKYWALKER; What do we do? What do we do?

HAMLET; There's only one thing we can do, CLIFFORD: "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." That's our motto!

LUKE SKYWALKER; I thought our motto was "Hakuna Matata"!

HAMLET; LUKE SKYWALKER, stop living in the past! This is the sequel. We need a new motto!

{HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER run screaming into the battle, trying to appear as menacing as they can. They are stopped short by a snarling PRIDE; they turn and run back the way they came.}

HAMLET; Like I said: Let's get going!

{CLIFFORD AND SHEEGWA run down an embankment covered with fallen logs; CLIFFORD nearly slips, but catches onto one of the logs and jumps down safely. The logs begin shifting. LISA appears on a ledge above KITTY.}

LISA; Where's your pretty daughter, KITTY?

KITTY; LISA!

{LISA leaps down onto KITTY; the two roll down the hill, fighting fiercely. HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER are being chased by a number of PRIDE. They get backed up against a wall, surrounded; LUKE SKYWALKER puts his face to the wall and covers his eyes. HAMLET looks around, panicking, and finally sees a way out; he jumps up on AND USE THE LIGHTSABER like a gun.}

HAMLET; Don't anybody move! This thing's loaded. I'll let you have it!

{The enemy PRIDE all shriek and turn tail, fleeing over the horizon.}

HAMLET; Yeah! Yeah... talk about your winds of war!

{Back on the battlefield, SAGWA is laughing as she views the battle turning in her favor.}

SAGWA; KIMBA... {jumps down} you're mine!

{She and her two backup PRIDE approach KIMBA, who is fighting off several enemies at once. The PRIDE part, making way for SAGWA AND KIMBA to fight one-on-one. Just as they are about to land the first blows, SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD leap into the scene, and stand between the two enemies.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA? [SHEEGWA STARES AT HIM].

SAGWA; CLIFFORD! {he stares at her, his eyes narrowing at her mention of his name} ...Move.

KIMBA; Stand aside.

SHEEGWA; Daddy, this has to stop.

SAGWA; {to CLIFFORD} You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!

CLIFFORD; You'll never hurt SHEEGWA... or KIMBA. Not while I'm here.

SAGWA; {gasp}

KIMBA; Stay out of this!

SHEEGWA; A wise King once told me, "We are one." I didn't understand what he meant... now I do.

KIMBA; But... they...

SHEEGWA; Them... us. Look at them... they are us. What differences do you see? Aren't we all part of the Circle of Life?

{KIMBA pauses; the battle has stopped. As KIMBA AND SHEEGWA look at one another, the clouds part and the rain stops. Finally, KIMBA and his daughter nuzzle.}

SAGWA; LISA... now!

LISA; No, Mother! SHEEGWA's right. {she walks over to KIMBA's side, turning around to face SAGWA} Enough. {SAGWA's other PRIDE look shocked}

SAGWA; If you will not fight... then you will die as well.

{Some of SAGWA's PRIDE begin to move over onto KIMBA's side. SAGWA's eyes begin to panic as her whole pride leaves her.}

SAGWA; Wh-wha... Where are you going? Get back here!

KIMBA; Let it go, SAGWA. It's time to put the past behind us.

SAGWA; {now alone} I'll never let it go!

{More logs pile up in the river, forming a dam.}

SAGWA; This is for you, HOMER!

{SAGWA leaps at KIMBA, but SHEEGWA catches her in mid-flight and rolls over with her; the two KITTEN tumble down the embankment.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA!

CLIFFORD; SHEEGWA!

{KIMBA jumps down the slope, trying desperately to reach SHEEGWA, but she and SAGWA have already fallen too far for him to catch up. SHEEGWA manages to catch a hold on the ledge, slowing her descent enough for her to jump onto a small ledge. SAGWA clings to the rocks some distance below SHEEGWA, hanging by her front paws.}

KITTY; Hold on, SHEEGWA!

{The dam of logs breaks; the river suddenly begins to swell to many times its normal flow.}

KITTY; KIMBA! KIMBA- the river!

{The river is rapidly rushing to fill the canyon. KIMBA leaps from rock face to rock face, trying to reach SHEEGWA. Below, SAGWA hangs precariously from the rock face. SHEEGWA is above on the ledge.}

SHEEGWA; SAGWA! Give me your paw!

{SAGWA swipes at SHEEGWA, growling. She slips further down the rock face; she glances at the tumbling water and logs below.}

SAGWA; Ahh... ahhh...

SHEEGWA; SAGWA, come on... I'll help you...

{She slides further down the rock wall, scrabbling for traction on the rock, but is unable to climb up. A change comes over SAGWA's face; she grins slowly up at SHEEGWA.}

SAGWA; No. ...Never!

{She lets go, and falls back-first into the churning water below. The water and logs carry her under, and the flow in the canyon gradually subsides. CLIFFORD looks down where his mother fell, closes his eyes, and lets out a sigh. KIMBA is waiting on the rocks near Kiara.}

KIMBA; SHEEGWA...

SHEEGWA; Daddy... I tried...

KITTY; SHEEGWA... oh.

LUKE SKYWALKER; Wow... that was really brave!

HAMLET; Yeee-haaa!

{SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD approach each other.}

SHEEGWA; CLIFFORD...

CLIFFORD; Oh, SHEEGWA.

KIMBA; CLIFFORD... I was wrong. You belong here.

{SHEEGWA leans into CLIFFORD.}

KIMBA; Let's go home... all of us.

{The two prides slowly walk back to THE PALACE, with "We Are One" playing in the background. SILVER blesses the union of SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD  
>with a gesture of his staff.}<p>

LUKE SKYWALKER; I love moments like this.

HAMLET; Yeah...

HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER; ...Love. Not like... love!

{FUFU isn't amused. HAMLET AND LUKE SKYWALKER burst into tears. FUFU shields himself with his wings. KIMBA AND KITTY lead the procession through the rest of the pride, flanking them with bowed heads; SHEEGWA AND CLIFFORD follow. Both couples make their way to the tip of the Promontory; first KIMBA roars, and then CLIFFORD does. Finally all four roar together. The rest of the pride roars in answer. The clouds part, and KIMBA is illuminated by a sunbeam; we hear the voice of SONICfrom the clouds.}

SONIC; Well done, my son. {the spirit of SONIC circles around SONIC}

{SILVER smiles and nods as the prophecy comes to completion.}

SONIC; We are one.


End file.
